Loving a New Timelord
by Writing Desk Of Ravens
Summary: A rewrite of my earlier story Alexandra Tarvin. Alexandra is barely 16 and is being thrown into the scariest deepest of insanity that comes with traveling with the doctor. 11th Doctor x OC
1. Chapter 1

When I woke up it was like any other morning, it was cold and the house was silent, my father must have already left for work. We lived in an old Victorian house in Virginia, it was built in 18-something, it was beautiful and ornate, but it did have one downside, there always seemed to be a draft. It led to many fevers and illnesses when the winter months hit harder and the snow began to stick on the group. I swung my legs over the side of my bed my blanket flying to the other side as my feet hit the cold, worn, wood floor. My walls were a comforting shade of blue, somewhere between a royal and navy blue, a color I had loved since I was a child. Much to my father's reluctance most of my room was based around this color.

To my dismay I could hear the heavy, winter rain pounding the roof as I dug through my closet to get something warm to wear. Already the rain was trying to become snow but it wasn't cold enough jet so it created an ugly gray slush. I grabbed some old jeans, an old Asking Alexandria band shirt then a zip up hoodie; I crawled on the floor to my bed and grabbed my beat up converse shoes. After three years of tough love the rubbers soles had finally decided to separate from their fabric counterpart. Yet I couldn't bring myself to part with them, they held far too many memories in my heart of hearts. I was even willing to face the freezing cold rain with them just because they were that special to me.

After a quick shower in almost scalding hot was I grabbed my backpack, a cereal bar in my other hand. Then I started my now very wet walk to the high school that was nearly two miles away from where I lived. Cars were speeding past throwing up the slush like rain from under their wheels, by the time I reached the old brick building I was almost completely drenched. I sneezed as I walked into the building and into my first period science class; I opened the door expecting to see Mr. Johnson, a short round man with thinning gray hair and a nasally way that he spoke, but was instead greeted with a handsome man wearing a bow-tie. Obviously a substitute teacher, I looked up at the white board and scrawled across the top in black mark was 'Mr. Smith.'

I couldn't help but laugh and he looked up at me curiously, I moved over closer to him and put my hand out to him, "Hello Mr. Smith, I'm Alexandra Tarvin."

He smiled and shook my hand speaking rapidly, "Well we have a test today Alexandra. Alexandra, I like your name, like out of a fairy tale. Are you from a fairy tale?"

I smiled, "No I'm not from a fairy tale, what test are you talking about? Mr. Johnson never told us about a test."

"It's sort of like a get to know you game but in paper form, tests are no fun are they? So boring you just fill in little bubbles. Nothing happens, nothing makes noise, no explosions or anything fun like that. Science should be fun, well... not all science... physics... physics are boring," he said speaking fast again.

I laughed and then reached up having to get on my tiptoes and straighten his bow tie, "That was not straight," I turned to sit in my desk, "And Mr. Smith? Physics are always being proved wrong; I think that they are pointless."

I sat down in my seat pulling out my science notebook from my messenger bag then my favorite black pen beginning to scribble random circular words that I had just seemed to know. Mr. Smith introduced himself to the class as I scribbled away; I wrote my name then wrote 'Mr. Smith hates physics.' When he was coming around handing out his test to us he paused at my desk looking at what I had decorated the front of my notebook with, he tapped my desk with a ruler to make me look up.

"Yes Mr. Smith?" I asked putting my pen down.

He seemed a little stiff as he asked, "What are you drawing there?"

"Oh... it's just like a code I made up..." I said nervously, "I've used this code since I was a kid."

He was choosing his words carefully, "No one ever taught you this?"

I shook my head and he put the test in front of me and walked back up to the front. I looked down at the test, number 1, what does TARDIS stand for? I blinked, what was this? But somewhere in my deep subconscious I knew the answer, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space; I wrote it down and could feel Mr. Smith staring at me. Number Two, describe time, I paused for a second, it's all curved and warped, it doesn't move in a straight line, like a big ball of confusing stuff. Number three, are you an alien? No. I'm a human, I think. Number Four, What's your name? Alexandra Tess Tarvin. Number five; is that your real name? Yes. There were no more questions after that, so I stood up and took my test up to Mr. Smith, the rest of my class seemed in shock that I was done already, maybe they were still thrown off by the first question or something. I handed it to him and he smiled, I looked over at my best friend Tara and she looked a little angry with me.

" Since when can you read Portuguese?" she mouthed at me as my eyes got wide and I looked down at the test I had just handed in, it looked like English, but when I focused in on it I saw that it was some sort of language close to Spanish.

I looked at Mr. Smith in shock; an all knowing smile was on his face. For a split second I was at ease. Until I heard an angry robotic screaming.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"


	2. Chapter 2

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" I heard the robotic screech making my blood freeze in my veins, my face blanch.

"No...No..." My voice was soft like a whisper in the wind, I knew, I knew what that creature was, I could see it just out of the darkest corner of my mind.

Mr. Smith stood up as the class began to erupt in sound making my ears ring, blackness was creeping in on the edges of my vision, it felt like my mind was cracking, my head screaming in pain. I fell to the floor in a heap, the pain taking over my limbs, my body, my mind, it clouded my judgment, I felt a warm glow, it felt so familiar, like when I was a kid before I had my seizure when I was six. It was like I was letting out this golden warm glow, I felt a hand on my waist; it brought me away from that feeling.

My mind little did I know at the time was ready to open up to the timelord energy that I had fought so hard to lock away. Almost about to regenerate, but from the mere touch of another time lord it stopped the process, I looked up... it was Mr. Smith worry creased into his face like a chisel into marble. I rolled over with a groan and sat up he placed his tweed jacket around my shoulders as he pulled me up to a standing position. He gave me a reassuring smile, it would have been reassuring but in the background I heard the screams and pleas of mercy as people died.

I could feel it, feel as their hearts stopped beating, as they took their last breaths, as their life force seeped away from their bodies. I began to weep silently not even feeling the tears roll down my face.

"You know when adults say that everything is going to be just fine and you know that they're lying?" he asks and I nod, "Everything is going to be fine."

I look at him coldly and he grabs my hand whispering in my ear, "Run."

A phrase that for my entire life I had been waiting to hear. To a have knight in shining armor to take me away to safety. In that instant I decided to trust this man with my life. We took off, in my heart I knew him, that I would set my life on the line to keep him safe. We ran through the back classroom door, I saw large metal salt and pepper shaker like robots in the hall, one arm a whisk the other a plunger. My heart sank, I knew what they were, they were the most terrible things in the universe, and the name was on the tip of my tongue. Mr. Smith pulled me through the mobs of high schoolers flooding into the hall; I felt elbows dig into stomach knocking the wind out of me.

Mr. Smith pulled me more as I heard the sounds of a ray gun from the movies then people falling to the ground; I had a river of tears coming from each of my eyes. We were finally able to make it through the crowd and out into the field running across the slick grass, he kept urging me forward.

"Don't look back, don't look back," He kept saying over and over every time I wanted to look over my shoulder.

My old converse with their worn soles couldn't grab traction at all; I was just sliding across the grass drug by Mr. Smith. Then I heard a shrill scream that stood out against the rest, I froze sliding even Mr. Smith couldn't keep pulling me forward. Tara. That scream was Tara. I looked over my shoulder; Tara was charging on of salt shaker things with a color guard flag pole in her hands, she struck it the pole barely affecting it.

"The human has struck me, the human shall be EXTERMINATED!" Time seemed to slow down as I reached towards Tara.

The sound of a ray gun blast, a scream, this time one of pain, I saw Tara fall, her eyes open in shock her mouth agape in a scream. I screamed loudly and sobbed as one of the machines came towards me and Mr. Smith, it aimed whisk thing at me then another ray gun sound. I fell to the ground the dew from the grass collecting in my hair, I wasn't dead, and I wish I was though. My whole body, every cell was burning, I thought I was on fire, I felt Mr. Smith kneel by my still body. He should run, leave me here, let them kill me, but he slipped a cold thin metal chain around my neck then kissed my cheek.

"I'll save you Alexandra," The he was gone and it all went to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Pleasant warmth, the scent of roses and vanilla was in the air. I felt safe. Comforted. I was a little girl again my mother with me as we went through old boxes of her wedding memories.

" I never imagined that I would get married, but your father, he came at the right time, he was like a king and treated me better than any other man I had ever known," my mother happy before her incident.

I craved these memories; they were all I had left of her. In my dream my little hand found a vase with forget-me-nots on them. Forget-me-nots, why were they so important? I couldn't remember why but I was soon pulled away from my happy dream world.

Every single muscle in my body hurt... even muscles I didn't know I had hurt like crazy, probably the worst part was that I had a mind splitting headache. I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes, I immediately wished that I didn't, I was in a mostly brick cell, one wall all bars. It smelled like that there was a decaying animal in the cell mixed with baby puke, it made my stomach do a backflip as I almost threw up myself. I rolled onto my back and heard a metal chain clank and my ankle felt numb and heavy. I looked at my leg and saw a thick, rusty shackle wrapped around it and a long, heavy iron chain lead off of it towards the south brick wall.

I sat up and began to check myself for broken bones or any other major injuries, I was pretty sure that my wrist was fractured but otherwise I was ok. I looked down at my clothes and saw the horrid neon orange and yellow jumpsuit, it was disgustingly stained with swears of dark red and green. I dry gagged as I tried to not imagine what those stains were from; I stood up deciding to try out how far the chain would let me travel around the cell. I was able to walk from the east to west walls, meaning that I was able to get to a grimy toilet and sink then to the cot on the other side of the room.

I had also tried to reach the north wall with the bars but I was pulled to a halt about... six or seven feet before I was able to touch the thick bars. I take a deep frustrated voice wishing that I could cry out for help; do anything to get noticed by whoever could save me. But I knew that I shouldn't, that if I drew attention to myself that I would just end up getting hurt in the process by my captures. I hear what seems to be is gears turning rapidly, or wheels rolling across the ground. I was scared my heart pounding faster and saw on the wall across the hall the shadow of the creature that took me.

I dove for the bed, I didn't want it to know that I was awake, I pulled the thick covers over my head, the thick musty smell almost making me wretch. The sounds got closer and my heart kicked into high gear, sweat shining over my skin. I heard the cell door creak open slowly, I felt like I was in the middle of a horror movie, the victim listening to the murder creep ever closer. There was a small click as something was set on the floor of the cell, then I heard the cell door closing, I throw the covers back taking in a deep breath of sweet fresh air.

After I was done take in shaky breaths of air I looked down at the floor of the cell, there was a tray of food there, like the ones in the school cafeteria. My stomach rumbled loudly as I stared at the warm food on the tray, a sandwich, chips, and milk, I was wary of accepting anything from my captures seeing as it could be drugged. I got on my knees on the floor crawling over to the tray; I reached for the sandwich lifting off the top bread. It was chicken by the looks and smells of it, just a normal chicken sandwich. The chips were packaged and still sealed so there didn't seem to be too much of a risk by eating them. I was mostly worried about the milk; there was no real way from me to tell if it was poisoned or something.

I felt like I was playing a game of chess against these creatures, take a leap of faith Alexandra, my inner voice told me. I picked the sandwich back up my hands trembling and I took a bite, I was pleasantly surprised at how good it actually tasted, there was no bitter aftertaste I would associate drugs or something along those lines with. I ripped open the chips and gulped down the milk thankfully, my stomach finally seeming to settle. As I sit there on the floor of my cell my mind drifts off to my father and friends. I miss them so much, I feel like my heart is ripping apart inside. Then another face comes to my mind's eye.

Mr. Smith, my science substitute, the one who said that he would rescue me, the one that gave me... wait! He gave me something, I pull at the neck of my jumpsuit, there's a thin chain of a necklace around my throat and I pull it out. At the end of the chain is a key, I simple small silver key, like the ones for mailboxes, I hold it in the palm of my hand. It seems to pulse, like it was a heartbeat, somehow this little key is comforting for me, it won't help me in anyway in my current situation but I know that I will need it later. My heart yet again falls, if I ever get out of here, I sit up back on the bed, the canvas like sheets getting fisted in my hands.

Tears flow like rivers from my eyes as I cry; I scream out swears at no one, I cry out names of the people I love, of the people I hate. I can't hold it in, I just let it overtake me, a huge wave of anger, sadness, and in the middle of it all determination. I was determined now, determined to get out of here, nothing would stop me, nothing at all. I scoot off the bed and onto the floor, I get in the sit up position and begin to sit ups, One, two, three, four, five. I do a set of 40, take a small break then begin again, I end doing five sets. I get tired of sit ups and stare up at the ceiling; I see a water pipe going across the top, low enough that I can grab it.

I stand and do a small hop grabbing the pipe, it's sturdy enough to support my weight and I begin to do chin ups, one, two three, four, five. I feel my arms scream in protest as I do a set of 50, I take a break dropping back to the floor of the cell rubbing my arms, then again another set. I think I did five or six sets of 50, after I was done with that I started to do pushups, I lost track of how many I did, or when I finally fell asleep on the floor of the cell, I dream, think of all the wonderful things in my life. Tears flow anew from my eyes as I sleep unable to control them; I wake up to the sounds of the salt shaker machine thing coming back to my cell.

I get up so that I am in a sitting position on the floor and glare up at the machine as it opens my cell door and rolls in. Its voice is cold, just like it was when I first heard it as it killed my school mates. I glared up at it angrily as it said, "Follow me human prisoner," it paused for effect, "Or you will exterminated!"


	4. Chapter 4

~~~A.N.~~~~ I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM DOCTOR WHO!DON'T SUE ME! ALSO! Please leave me reviews, they fuel my writing because most of the time I take what you guys recommend and put that into my stories.

I stand up and look down at the floor hoping that the machine creature thing doesn't take offence and it rolls out of the cell, I have a feeling that I'm supposed to follow it so I do. I find that I'm in a large brick corridor with many cells on either side. The way that is built is so that the wall with the bars is facing a brick wall on the other side of the corridor and never another cell. I winced inwardly; it was just another way to make you feel completely alone here. The salt shaker marched me down the hall and I was able to look into the cells, all of them were dark and the only way I knew that there were other things here was because I could hear their pained whimpers and moans, occasionally the flash of their eyes getting caught in the light.

It felt like I was in my death march, I was too depressed to look up and in the other cells anymore so I cast my eyes downward to the floor watching my sock covered feet shuffle down the hall. But then out of the corner of my eye I saw light so I looked up again, this cell I looked into was different, one there was an actual light which none of the other ones had. Then it seemed to be much cleaner and in better condition than the other cells were, maybe they were moving me into this cell? Then as I continued to scan the room I saw someone on the cot in the corner.

It was a girl, a very small girl, she looked weak and frail, and I swallowed the bile that was coming up my throat as I looked at her. She could barely be six or seven at most, she was a very beautiful little girl but the thing that made me sick was that someone could put her in those kinds of conditions. Then she smiled at me, it was a sweet smile of a girl who knew not the ugliest of the world, but mixed with the sadness of never seeing the outside world. I wanted to call out to her, to comfort her, to protect her, to tell her everything would be just fine and I would get her out of there.

But I couldn't, I just couldn't, because I knew, deep down in my heart that I would be lying to her, that I wouldn't be able to save her no matter how hard I tried. I gave her a smile, probably something she hasn't seen in a long time, I smiled and put my whole heart into it for her as I forced to march along past her. We walked some more and I felt weak in the knees as we got to a large, worn steel door. I looked very confused, was just behind this door my death? Was I walking onto the doorstep of the Grim Reaper? I was trembling my hands shaking uncontrollably and I gripped the edges of my jumpsuit to help hold them still.

"Human prisoner go in and purify you," the salt shaker said as the lights on the top blinked as it spoke.

"What do you mean 'purify'," I asked utterly confused.

Instead of answering me the door swung open and the machine shoved me in, I tumbled and landed on something hard and cold. The door closed with a creak and I was in complete darkness, my heart began to race faster and faster. I ran my hand over the floor feeling bumps, like tiles separated by grout. I got up onto my hands and knees and crawled through the darkness to a wall where I hoped the door was, I stretched my hands outwards as I got to the wall feeling for anything. My fingers hit what I thought was a light switch and I flicked it to the on position hoping that it would turn on a light.

A blinding amount of light came from overhead fluorescent lights; I snapped my eyes shut as they watered painfully. It took me awhile before I could open my eyes and look around the room which was indeed covered in tile, pale green and brown. In the middle hanging from the tiled roof was a showerhead then right under that was a metal drain. Next to the drain were some showering supplies, shampoo, conditioner, body wash and wash cloth. Over to the far left there was wooden bench that had towels, hair brush, and a white dress with matching slippers.

I looked around for some water faucets to run the shower head, then I saw them on the wall by the light switch, I turned it on hoping that it wasn't going to be cold. I peeled the jumpsuit off of my body and finger combed my hair as I went to check the water temperature. It was hot, almost too hot but I didn't care, I stepped under the stream of water and sighed happily. The hot water loosened my muscles and washed away the grime from my cell. I scrubbed my skin clean and wash happy to see the black water flow down the drain; soon I was done and dried myself off.

I picked up the white dress curiously, it had cup sleeves two different sashes, one blood red the other white, it was very simple the bodice did have some silver threading designs on it but other than that there wasn't anything extraordinary about it. I pulled it on over my head and felt the soft fabric hug my body, I tied the red sash around my waist then French braided my hair using the leftover white sash to use as a bow. I carried the slippers in my hand then slipped them on when I was near the door; they were thin and had almost no support for my feet at all.

I opened the steel door that had lead into the tile room and slipped out and almost ran into the salt shaker thing. It seems to use its scope to examine me making me self-conscious before it states, "Come Worthless human."

It begins to roll further down the hall and I follow it seeing that as we get progressively further down it looks less like a prison and closer to being a military base. The slippers had no traction and I had to focus closely to make sure that I didn't fall as I tried to make my way down the hall. About nine or ten yards down the hall I see large, floor to ceiling wooden doors, they appear to be mahogany and very shiny. We came closer and I felt so tiny compared to them, then they swung open inwardly without so much as a sound coming from them. I look into a brightly lit and lavish room, like a throne room from medieval movies.

"Bow to the almighty leader human," the machine said.

I had to track my mind to when I was little and my mother had taught me proper manners, I went into a low courtesy keeping my eyes downcast. Soon I was told by one of the machines to stand up and turn around, I spun on the ball of foot and saw a large suspended screen. On that screen was Mr. Smith's face creased with worry and black circles under his eyes, I immediately felt better... safer. I knew he would come get me so

I smiled at him giving a little wave, "Hello Mr. Smith."


	5. Chapter 5

~~~A.N.~~~ HELLO GUYS! I live for your guys reviews! Also for some that might be a tad confused the No POV is like an overview of the chap then the Alexandra POV is the stuff through her eyes. Thanks! Review! Review!Review! ALSO I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!

My heart soared seeing Mr. Smith on the large screen in front of me, I wished that his handsome face wasn't so creased with worry but I suppose that couldn't be helped. I forgot where I was, who I was being held by, I wasn't scared anymore, I wasn't angry, I just felt this whole body happiness take over my being completely. How could I be feeling happy? How could I not be afraid how could I not be angry anymore? Was it simply from seeing this man? This man that I barely knew, just a substitute science teacher. I can still feel the warm impression of his hand in mine as he told me to run.

" Alexandra? Have they hurt you in anyway?" he says fiercely looking almost frightening.

I shake my head, they haven't actually hurt me in any way, " Not too bad Mr. Smith, they gave me food and let me shower just a little while ago."

I look around at the salt shakers, I'm not going to give these things the satisfaction of making me fear them, they should be afraid, very afraid, of me and everything that I can do to them because they can't stop me in anyway. I look defiantly at one of them as it rolls closer to me, I clench my teeth, this machine smells like dried blood and rotting flesh, it made my stomach roll.

" Keep your distance you tin can," I growl out trying not to gag.

" The human prisoner has insulted me, human prisoner to your knees," It says to me in its computer like voice.

" My name isn't human prisoner!" I hold back the feeling to kick it as hard as I can, " Can't you get that through your head you gay R2D2?"

It makes random beeping sounds, confirming that it does sound like a gay R2D2, I could hear Mr. Smith giving a choked laugh. Then I felt a burning around my knees and calves, it made my legs feel weak like I was going to collapse to my knees, I looked down and saw metal chains wrap around my calves up to my knees and it looked like it was going to snake all the way up to my thighs. They sparked with electricity and I could smell burning flesh, my burning flesh, it took all of my strength not to cry out in pain and beg for mercy.

" The human prisoner will get on to her knees," The salt shaker said to me as I grit my teeth tightly.

" I will not!" I growled out as the pain got worse and the chains snaked further up my legs making tears come to my eyes.

" Alexandra..." I heard the Doctor murmur.

I turn and smile at the screen tears dripping down my cheeks, my voice trembles slightly as I speak, " I'm fine. It doesn't hurt."

Lies, it did hurt, it so bad that I thought that I might die, but I wasn't going to tell him that or let those things have the satisfaction that they were able to break me. The voltage of the chains that were wrapped around my legs seemed to go up and I sucked in a painful breath of air, I heard a grinding, like a wheel winding up a rope. The chains attached to me got taunter and pulled my legs trying to make my knees buckle under me. I fought against the urge to give in and to collapse to the ground, part of me wanted to so badly, to just give in.

But I couldn't, I wouldn't, I was too strong to do that, then a sudden jerk from the chains startled me making me lose my balance. I fell to the ground hard hitting my knees on the wood, the skin over my left knee split open and I felt it begin to bleed. I gritted my teeth more but was very thankful when I felt the chains recede back to wherever they had come from and I was on the floor sitting on my knees. I look back up at the screen and see that his eyebrows are knit in deep thought and I smile up at him sadly.

" I'm ok, don't worry about me. I'll be fine don't risk yourself trying to rescue me, I think it's a trap to get you to come here." I said realizing that I just signed myself away to death.

He shook his head, " No! Don't say that! I'm coming to get you Alexandra."

I smiled, it was sad and hollow, I knew that he wouldn't be able to save me, like how I wasn't going to be able to save that little girl in that cell, " It's ok Mr. Smith, I'm not afraid to die."

He looked angry and sad, " I'm not Mr. Smith, I'm the Doctor and I swear that I'm going to come get you! I swear to you."

The machine that had earlier ordered me to my knees seemed to laugh, if robots can laugh, " The human prisoner shall die as tribute to the supreme Dalek race."

My head felt like it was spinning and the Doctor, Mr. Smith, whatever began to speak, " No."

The Dalek salt shaker thing seemed confused, " Explain yourself!"

" I said 'No'." He speaks as there is a searing in my brain, like a long forgotten vault is opening.

" What is the meaning of this negative?" The Dalek seems more confused.

" It means ' No'." repeats himself again and memories flood into my mind, but they shouldn't be mine.

" But she will be destroyed," The Dalek insistes.

"No! 'Cause this is what I'm gonna do - I'm gonna rescue her. I'm gonna save Alexandra Tarvin from the middle of the Dalek Fleet, and then I'm gonna save the Earth, and then just to finish off, I'm gonna wipe every last STINKING Dalek outta the sky!" He cries out passionately and I smile but my head is in pain, it feels like it's going to collapse on itself.

" But you have no weapons! No defences! No plan!" The Dalek says seeming to be a little frantic.

" Yes! And doesn't that scare you to death?" He turns back to me as I feel my mind start to fog over, " Alexandra?"

It hurt to speak, " Yes Doctor?"

"I'm coming to get you!" I heard his voice as if I was underwater, I couldn't hold onto reality any more and I collapse as I could feel the pain in my head increase with my every breath.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~A.N~~~ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Oh god my head! I'm dying aren't I? The pain, the pain, it overtakes my mind, it hurts so badly, I can't handle it, I feel like Zeus giving birth to Athena. Theres someone in my head, it's me but it's not me, who is this person? Who is she? I feel emotions that don't belong to me, there are memories in my head that aren't mine, faces of people I've never met. Who is Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, or Amelia Pond? One is blond and young, another older and red head, there is a deep sadness connected to her and great amounts of guilt. The last is a younger redhead, she seems happy but yet again there is sadness and guilt. Wait, Donna Noble is my mom, why is she here in these messed up memories, what happened to her? Who are the others? Why do I feel so sad for them.

There are men, twelve of them, who are they? I feel as if I have known them my whole life, I trust them, believe in them, I think I even love them. But why? I don't know their names, or where they come from, I know nothing about them at all. They vary in age from old to young, the youngest one I recognize, it's... the Doctor! They all connect to each other, is it a father to son relationship? Is the title Doctor just passed down through the generations, No! They are the same person, they just appear to be different on the outside but on the inside they are the same person.

A box comes into my minds eye, it's wooden by the looks of it and it's royal blue. It says on the outside Police Public Call Box, so it's a telephone booth to call the police I suppose. It seems to be british and old, maybe the 1950's? 1960's? I know that it's bigger on the inside.. it travels through time and space. Nothing can stop it, inside lives an amazing man, a madman with a box who flies through the universe saving people. A noise, VWOSH VWOSH! It makes that noise, then I also see a shiny metal rod, it has a green light on the end of it, it buzzes when turned on from a low to high pitch. It can open anything but doesn't seem to be able to work on wood.

I hear a noise, but it's not in my head, it's coming from the outside, from the real world, calling to me, pulling me through the fog. Like soft whisper in the mind, a light in the darkness.

" Alexandra, Alexandra, " It calls to me softly and kindly, " Come to me Alexandra."

It's a small shred of hope in a world so dark, I still can feel the pain, it gets even worse as I pull myself towards the voice. I want to keep my eyes shut, to just drift away, but I know I can't that if I do then other people will die, so I rip myself away from the fog and back into reality. It's noisy in reality, also very bright, I cringe as I open my eyes and see the Doctors face right above mine, his face full of worry.

I'm cradled in his arms close to his chest, he smells like pipe cleaners and gunpowder, I wonder why. I cough a little and manage to give him a smile, he immediately pulls me up and I look around, we're in a war zone. WW3 has officially broken out on this ship and we're in the middle of it all, why is there fighting? I see people running, shooting at the Daleks and the Doctor pulls me down the hall that the cells are on. I let him pull me, my heart races, my legs hurt and I know that they are damaged, I will never be able to walk normally again. But I don't care, I don't care that every ounce of my being is screaming out in pain, I must push on.

I remember something, it's one of my own memories, the little girl, the one in the cell I had seen earlier, maybe we could actually rescue her. I halted not allowing the Doctor to pull me any further.

" DOCTOR!" I screamed.

He looks at me startled and scared about what I'm about to say so I continue, " There's a little girl in one of these cells, we can't leave her here. We have to rescue her. NOW!"

He looks at me like I've gone completely insane but show that I'm not going anywhere until he agrees to save her. We can hear the combat in the distance getting closer to our location.

" We'll save her just run!" He says to me speaking very quickly.

I nod as we begin to run again and a few cells down we come to the one that is holding the scared little girl inside, she's huddled herself into a corner as far away as possible from the bars. She looks terrified of the Doctor as he pulls out a silver thing and points it at the cell bars and makes a loud buzzing. Sonic screwdriver! That's what that is! The cell door swung open as I made that connect and I stepped in and kneeled by the little girl.

" Hello hun remember me from earlier?" I asked and say the light shine in her face as she nodded, " Well me and my friend here are going to get you out of here."

She smiles as I pick her up, she had scars coiled around her legs, they looked like the ones the electrified chains had left on me. We run, down in the distance I see a large blue box, TARDIS! That's what it's called, the Doctor took the little girl from my arms because I could barely run my self. We were within feet of the doors of the TARDIS, then I heard a voice that made my blood run cold.

" THE HUMAN PRISONER IS ESCAPING! THE HUMAN PRISONER SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!" I heard a Dalek scream as the Doctor opened the TARDIS door getting himself and the little girl inside. I saw that it wasn't point it's ray at me, no it was pointed at the little girl.

Time slowed, I heard the blast of the ray gun and I jumped forming an X with my arms over my chest, the force of the shot blew me into the TARDIS and the Doctor shut the door. Screaming, crying, who was that? I felt numb, there was nothing at all to feel, my last thought, at least the little girl was safe.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~A.N~~~ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ~~~~~

Oh god my head! I'm dying aren't I? The pain, the pain, it  
>overtakes my mind, it hurts so badly, I can't handle it, I feel like Zeus<br>giving birth to Athena. Theres someone in my head, it's me but it's not me, who  
>is this person? Who is she? I feel emotions that don't belong to me, there are memories in my head that aren't mine, faces of people I've never met. Who is<br>Rose Tyler, Donna Noble, or Amelia Pond? One is blond and young, another older and red head, there is a deep sadness connected to her and great amounts of guilt. The last is a younger redhead, she seems happy but yet again there is sadness and guilt. Wait, Donna Noble is my mom, why is she here in these messed up memories, what happened to her? Who are the others? Why do I feel so sad for them.

There are men, twelve of them, who are they? I feel as if I have  
>known them my whole life, I trust them, believe in them, I think I even love them. But why? I don't know their names, or where they come from, I know nothing about them at all. They vary in age from old to young, the youngest one I recognize, it's... the Doctor! They all connect to each other, is it a father<br>to son relationship? Is the title Doctor just passed down through the generations, No! They are the same person, they just appear to be different on the outside but on the inside they are the same person.

A box comes into my minds eye, it's wooden by the looks of it and  
>it's royal blue. It says on the outside Police Public Call Box, so it's a<br>telephone booth to call the police I suppose. It seems to be british and old,  
>maybe the 1950's? 1960's? I know that it's bigger on the inside.. it travels<br>through time and space. Nothing can stop it, inside lives an amazing man, a madman with a box who flies through the universe saving people. A noise, VWOSH VWOSH! It makes that noise, then I also see a shiny metal rod, it has a green  
>light on the end of it, it buzzes when turned on from a low to high pitch. It<br>can open anything but doesn't seem to be able to work on wood.

I hear a noise, but it's not in my head, it's coming from the  
>outside, from the real world, calling to me, pulling me through the fog. Like soft whisper in the mind, a light in the darkness.<p>

" Alexandra, Alexandra, " It calls to me softly and kindly, " Come to me Alexandra."

It's a small shred of hope in a world so dark, I still can  
>feel the pain, it gets even worse as I pull myself towards the voice. I want to keep my eyes shut, to just drift away, but I know I can't that if I do then other people will die, so I rip myself away from the fog and back into reality.<p>

It's noisy in reality, also very bright, I cringe as I open my eyes and see the Doctors face right above mine, his face full of worry.

I'm cradled in his arms close to his chest, he smells like pipe  
>cleaners and gunpowder, I wonder why. I cough a little and manage to give him a smile, he immediately pulls me up and I look around, we're in a war zone. WW3 has officially broken out on this ship and we're in the middle of it all, why<br>is there fighting? I see people running, shooting at the Daleks and the Doctor pulls me down the hall that the cells are on. I let him pull me, my heart  
>races, my legs hurt and I know that they are damaged, I will never be able to walk normally again. But I don't care, I don't care that every ounce of my<br>being is screaming out in pain, I must push on.

I remember something, it's one of my own memories, the little  
>girl, the one in the cell I had seen earlier, maybe we could actually rescue her. I halted not allowing the Doctor to pull me any further.<p>

" DOCTOR!" I screamed.

He looks at me startled and scared about what I'm about to say so I continue, " There's a little girl in one of these cells, we can't leave her here. We have to rescue her. NOW!"

He looks at me like I've gone completely insane but show that I'm  
>not going anywhere until he agrees to save her. We can hear the combat in the distance getting closer to our location.<p>

" We'll save her just run!" He says to me speaking very quickly.

I nod as we begin to run again and a few cells down we come to the one that is holding the scared little girl inside, she's huddled herself into a corner as far away as possible from the bars. She looks terrified of the Doctor as he pulls out a silver thing and points it at the cell bars and makes a loud buzzing. Sonic screwdriver! That's what that is! The cell door swung open as I made that connect and I stepped in and kneeled by the little girl.

" Hello hun remember me from earlier?" I asked and say the light  
>shine in her face as she nodded, " Well me and my friend here are going to get you out of here."<p>

She smiles as I pick her up, she had scars coiled around her legs,  
>they looked like the ones the electrified chains had left on me. We run, down<br>in the distance I see a large blue box, TARDIS! That's what it's called, the Doctor took the little girl from my arms because I could barely run my self. We were within feet of the doors of the TARDIS, then I heard a voice that made my blood run cold.

" THE HUMAN PRISONER IS ESCAPING! THE HUMAN PRISONER SHALL BE EXTERMINATED!" I heard a Dalek scream as the Doctor opened the TARDIS door

getting himself and the little girl inside. I saw that it wasn't point it's ray at me, no it was pointed at the little girl.

Time slowed, I heard the blast of the ray gun and I jumped forming  
>an X with my arms over my chest, the force of the shot blew me into the TARDIS and the Doctor shut the door. Screaming, crying, who was that? I felt numb, there was nothing at all to feel, my last thought, at least the little girl was<br>safe.


	8. Chapter 8

~~A.N.~~ I'm sorry that the last chap was so ! Also if you're wondering what Alexandra looks like, it's like Moka from Rosario Vampire in her unleashed vampire form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I slept for a few hours regaining strength in my body and some memories of what

had happened after I changed came back to me. The images were fuzzy and confusing, it looked like I had silver hair now and that I was ripping Daleks apart piece by piece in an angered frenzy. People came back alive, I have no understanding of why this was happening, how could someone come back after they died? I decided to just label it as a miracle of god, even though that left a bitter taste in my mouth. I had never been very religous, more spiritual than anything else, having an understanding that there is a higher power of some sorts and it isn't man.

I was sore, not like before with that burning pain, but like when I used to go running without stretching out first. Also my stomach rumbled hungrily and I licked my chapped a little and rolled over in the bed I was in. I opened my eyes and saw the little girl from the prison sleeping in a chair next to the bed I was in. Her little body was folded up in the chair and I winced seeing her joints sticking out from under her paper like skin, she had brownish red and pale skin that had dark bruises underneath. I hauled myself out of bed with a silent groan and then picked up the girls sleeping form.

I set her in the bed I had just been occupying and brought the sheets up over her, they were soft, like silk, much better than those she seemed used to because in her slumber she sighed contently. I patted her shoulder affectionately as I trudged out of the room, I was sort of wandering mindlessly especially since I didn't have any idea of where I actually was inside the TARDIS. Though very disoriented I heard some voices down the halls a way and I knit my eyebrows in concentration. I tracked the voices and I immediately placed the first males voice as the Doctors, but there were others. A womans voice with a slightly scottish accent, then two males voices as well.

As I drew closer I began to see the light of the room that had all of the controls in it, I blinked my eyes watering as I heard all the voices in the room fall silent. After a very long pause finally someone spoke, it was the Docto.

" Alexandra? Are you alright? You took a pretty nasty beating in that room." He said his voice full of open concern.

" I'm fine I think... who are they?" I motioned to the other people in the room.

" I'm Amy, this is my husband Rory," said a ginger woman, she was the one with the scottish accent and motioned to a lightly ginger man.

Then there was the last man, he was handsome, he had dark brown hair I wanted to muss up with my hand, and blue blue blue eyes. He wore a wool military coat that was a dark navy blue, almost black, with silver buttons. He had a charming smile that would make any girl melt like butter, but it put me on high seemed to be one of those Casanova

types, all smiles and charm that'll rip your heart out at any second. I narrow my eyes at him but he smiled up at me.

" Hello I'm Harkness, Jack Harkness," He said flirtatiously smiling at me.

" Yea and I'm the queen of Sheba," I place my hand on the rail using it to vault myself over it landing by the Doctor.

The Harkness guy seemed a little put aback by my harshness, or was it because he was surprised that I was able to see through his facade, I couldn't really tell.

"Alexandra, we have some news for you," The Doctor spoke with a deathly calm in his voice.

"What is it?" My voice got a little shriller, my heart pounding fast, blood roared in my ears.

They looked around at each other, I got nervous, very nervous, "What is it?! Tell ME!"

"Alexandra, calm down, that little girl she saved... she isn't human." The Doctor looked at me trying to see the type of effect it was having on me.

I couldn't help it, I began to laugh as hard as possible, I was bent at the waist laughing, behind me I didn't notice that the little girl was there watching. The others stared at me wondering if I had a screw loose in my head or something, I laughed for a while my silver hair covering my face.

"You don't think I haven't noticed that already? I know for a fact that I'm not a human either, neither is you Doctor. Besides it doesn't matter, she's a little girl without a home." I spoke in a serious tone making sure that they understood that they weren't going to do anything to her no matter what she was as long as I was here.

They got an even further look of shock on their faces as I also said, "Actually... I think that my dad would take her in. Raise her up right. Teach her right from wrong."

They nodded slowly as the still unnamed girl came down the stairs, she smiled and I kneeled in front of her, is knew she must know something about her past. Who her mother was or something, there was no way that she couldn't possibly not know something. I gave her a warm, almost motherly smile, my voice was soft and gentle, how I remembered my own mothers, Donna Noble's, to be like.

"Firstly may I ask you what your name is sweetie?" I asked.  
>"It's Ciel," she said and my eyes opened a little bit wide, wasn't Ciel a boy's name? "Well ok my little Ciel, do you know your mommy's or daddy's name," I asked her<p>

setting aside her strange name for the moment.  
>"Well my mommy's name was Jenny Smith, I don't know my daddy's name...<p>

mommy never told me," Ciel said a little sad and she looked down at her feet.  
>I hugged her bringing her close to my wrapping my arms around her slim body<p>

protectively, she seemed to be shocked that she was being touched in a an affectionate way that I don't think she was quite sure what to do, her arms awkwardly snaked around me in an uneasy hug.

"Well sweetie, I think I know someone that would love to be your Daddy," I smile at her as she looked at me in awe and wonder.

"Really?! I'll have a daddy! Is he a nice daddy?" She asked me beginning to bounce up and down excitedly.

"He's the best, a little silly and funny but I think he's perfect in every way." I said tearing up a little bit thinking of my father.

After that she ran around babbling happily that she had a daddy know that everything would be perfect in every way. I couldn't help but let a few tears of joy slip out of my eyes as I watched. Soon after planning a way of dropping her off with my father I got her already in a pretty pink fluffy dress, she immediately fell in love with it. She sat patiently on the bed as I got ready to put her pretty brown hair in a braided crown. I braided her hair until she had a cute little crown going around the top of her head then let the rest of her cascade down her back in elegant curls that I only enhanced slightly with a curling iron.

She looked like a real princess and I couldn't help but beam proudly at her as I slipped on a better fitting outfit that Amy had given me, a short jean skirt and a tight red top that showed off my new found cleavage, I blushed as I looked in the mirror when I first put it on but decided it was far better than the white dress I had one earlier. Since the TARDIS was able to travel through space and time it was only mere seconds that we were able to land outside of my home. I smiled as I opened the door, snow, a thick blanket of the white stuff covered my old street, a chilly blast of wind hit me and I jerked back, these clothes weren't made to keep anyone warm in the snow.

I picked Ciel up so that she wouldn't have to walk through the snow and Harkness came up behind us and deposited his jacket around my shoulders. It was far too large for my frame but helped cover up Ciel so that she wouldn't catch a chill, with a determined look in my eye I stepped out and up the walk to my front door.


	9. Chapter 9

~~ A.N. ~~ Ok guys you want chapters, I want reviews, I think it's a good trade honestly. I hope you like what I've written so far. :) See ya later Writing Desk of Ravens

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

The snow and ice crunched under my feet as I tromped across the front yard towards the old worn wood door with the soft glow of the tiffany lights coming out from behind the drapes in the reading room. Snow dusted my silver hair and dark lashes, I knocked on the door and shifted Ciel a little in my arms as she clung to my torso trying to suck out all the heat possible and keep her warm. I heard the shuffling steps of my father across the floor as he opened the door, he looked old and tired, sadness drug at my heart as I tried to look normal.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" he asked me as he rubbed his forehead wearily.

I took a deep breath, my exhale clouding around my mouth, "Sir, I was wondering if you would take this girl into your home?"

I opened the coat to show him little Ciel all huddled near me, her cheeks pink and she was shivering against me. My father's eyes widened and he motioned for us to come in to the house; he shuffled into the reading room and told me to set Ciel on the couch. I did do, drying some of the snow melt off of her hair that had gotten there while we were walking. My father hurried to make some hot chocolate for us to try to drive the chill out of our systems. Ciel sipped at the hot drink and the biggest smile on her face, it was probably the first time if ever she's had hot chocolate.

He watched both of us curiously and there was an awkward silence that hung in the air, making it charged with nervousness and fear. How in the world was she going to convince her dad to take care of Ciel?

"So... why are you bringing this little girl to me? And not the authorities?" He asked and seemed ready at any time to call the police and get both me and Ciel arrested.

I took a deep breath, this was going to take a lot of explaining to even sound like I'm partial not insane, "Well... she was being held as a prisoner of war in Iraq, and therefore she does not exist as far as the government is concerned. Also, while working on becoming a citizen you were pointed out as being the best possible person to take the position of caretaker of Ciel."

He looked at Ciel who gave him one of her heart melting smiles and threw in a little giggle; I knew at that point that she was set to live here. My father tried to look like he wasn't buying it yet, that he wasn't sure if he should or not, but I knew with one gentle nudge he'd be convinced to take her. His resolution and clear point of right and wrong was very slow dissolving away and I'm sure that Ciel knew it, but it seemed he needed some time to mull it over in his head. I gave a wink to Ciel as I took the now empty cups and went into the kitchen and began to rinse them out.

While in my absence from the room Ciel stood up and walked to my father's side that  
>was stand at the bay window staring out at the show covered landscape. She tugged a little bit at the sleeve of his robe and he looked down at her and she was also looking straight ahead to the snow. Her small fingers were wrapped in the cotton ribbed edge of the sleeve, she seemed to tremble and he smiled sadly down at her.<p>

"I've never had a daddy before," Ciel said, her voice almost a whisper of the wind. My father, being the caring and protective man he is almost wept, this small beautiful

fragile girl was all by herself, with no father or mother to protect and raise her. His heart was torn, it seemed shady to him, the whole situation that was evolving, a war prisoner? Why wasn't seeing in any records? Then his heart was pulling him in a different direction making it hard for him to see reason in what he was doing, he so desperately wanted to be this little girls Daddy, show her the joys of the world that seem to be taken away from her.

Looking into her eyes he could see the pain there, her eyes were so soft and kind, but yet have the edge of seeing too much of the world, the coldness of pain and suffering. She had the eyes of a child that hide behind the eyes of a soldier; he wanted to remove the soldier from her. To call forward her inner child, to see wonder shine in her eyes and to give her back the purity she lost to the world. She looked up at him smiling, her voice was soft and gentle but the words hit him like a bullet in his heart.

"It's ok if you don't want to be my daddy..." Her voice trailed off and she looked down at her feet clad in tiny shoes.

He kneeled by her and hugged her close to him, she wrapped her thin arms around him and he said near tears, "No I want to be your daddy, I will be your daddy."

I heard this from my post in the kitchen and I got a piece of paper and a pen, I wrote a  
>very quick note to him, '<em>Dear Mr. Tarvin, I knew that when I brought Ciel to you she would be accepted by you and would have a great life. She's a sweet little girl whose life has been filled with pain and suffering she might never be able to be the little girl I hope she could be but I know that only you can make it any better. Please take care of her, Sincerely, TARDIS.' <em>

I paused before adding the signature of TARDIS but I certainly couldn't put down Alexandra or he would surely find out that something was going on. I slipped out through the front door and back out into the snow, the warm glow coming from the TARDIS doors that instantly pulled me towards them. I smiled, behind me was Ciels true home, in front of me was mine.


	10. Chapter 10

~~A.N~~ I'm back guys! So more posting and more new chaps! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE!

There was some bitter sweetness of leaving my father, of not being able to tell him what really happened why I was really missing. I had seen the missing posters on the street lamp pole and on the window of the house, how could his heart be fixed, what could be done to take away his pain and suffering? All I could do is hope that he took Ciel in as his daughter and took care of her like he had taken care of me. Keep her safe and give her the best possible life that she could have, net dwell on the past. But I know that Ciel would be able to do that and fix my father's broken heart.

The warmth of the TARDIS helped drive the chill out of my bones but I still had Harkness's coat wrapped tightly around myself. The Doctor, Amy, Rory and Harkness were all stand around the middle panel speaking in hushed tones. They seemed nervous about something, like there was something that they wanted to do but couldn't. They didn't notice me come in or that I was watching them, I didn't like seeing the Doctor so worried or upset about anything. It didn't fit him; he should be a carefree person, full of life and joy, not being drug down by the world's stresses.

"Hello? You guys ok?" I said making my presence known to them, when they all looked up at me I could see one key emotion on all of their faces, relief.

"What are you doing back here Alexandra?" Amy asked smiling; she seemed to recover the quickest from my sudden reappearance.

"I thought that I would be staying here now... I mean there is no way that I could go back and live with my dad. Not after all I've seen and done, especially looking like this. He's never believed that it was me," I was a little wary, had they wanted me to stay with my father? To NOT have come back?

Amy smiled and said in happy tone, "We thought that you were going to stay there. You seemed so happy to be back there with your dad that we didn't know if you would come back. We're happy that you did though... you're a very special girl Alexandra."

I tilted my head to the side, what did she mean by special, special as in that I was dumb or special as in I was a spectacular person? I really couldn't tell, but all I really cared about was that I was welcome to be here, that I was honestly wanted and that I wasn't an unwanted pressure on them. It felt strange to be accepted by people I barely knew, that they could openly adjust themselves to me, and the way I did things. That to them I was already family and that they trusted me, showed concern that I might have left.

"Amy... I really do love this outfit that you gave me... but..." I trailed off, I didn't want to be rude and sound ungrateful to Amy for giving clothes, but they truly aren't my style and were a bit to lose in the skirt and too tight in the bust.

She waved her hand at me, motioning that there was no reason to feel bad at all, "No I understand, you want to have your own things, you're what... 16? Of course you want to have your own wardrobe. I would want that too and I'm older than you so there is no reason at all to feel bad and or that you're upsetting me in anyway."

"Thanks Amy. I really appreciate it." I smiled and I did feel like a 16 year old, not some girl that had to grow up too fast and know everything.

I was smiling and was purely happy, it was such a strange feeling, this... strange thickness that covered my mind, and it was unknown to me. Because my dear father worked so much when I had reached about 8 I was by myself much of the time and was unable to understand the feeling of being a carefree child. Cleaning, cooking, school, homework, I did all of this by myself with no support from an older family figure. Now, to have this strange feeling, the feeling of being able to be carefree to be taken care of not to care for. It was almost disturbing; I didn't know how to actually act to this feeling.

While speaking to Amy, Harkness had managed to come up behind me, I jumped as he put his hands on my shoulders and I swung around startled. He had that look on his face, the Casanova look; I narrowed my eyes about to snap at him for scaring me and for having that stupid look on his face. But he had given me his coat so that Ciel and I didn't freeze to death when we went out into the snow. I paused and gave him a smile, the room seemed to go silent and I was a bit worried.

"What? What's wrong?" I sounded embarrassed and nervous.

Harkness was the one to speak first, "It's your smile... it's just... amazing. Ungodly almost. You look beautiful Alexandra."

I blinked what? Me? Beautiful? He was probably trying to pull another one of his Casanova tricks on me again, there was no possible way anyone thought I was honestly beautiful. He chuckled, seeming to know the thoughts that were floating through my head. I folded my arms in an almost childish pout. He reached out putting his hand on my head, in an older brotherly way, and then ruffled my hair. The silver strands of my hair flew over my face covering my violet eyes; I looked up at him confused. What had brought on this sudden change in his mood, to turn from flirtation to brotherly?

He smiles over at the Doctor in a knowing way and the Doctor flushes slightly, I do a double take, no... it must be just a trick of the light giving his cheeks those rosy color.

" Hey kid, you'll be just fine. If you need anything you can find me at Torchwood. Cardiff Bay, Roald Dahl Plass, just yell my name really loud and I'll find you." He smiles at me then tosses me a wallet, its heavy, made of old worn leather, " Hey Doc, can you get me back to Torchwood now? I do have a rift in time and space to watch."

" Of course Jack," The Doctor starts to 'fly' the TARDIS making it shake and emit an awful noise.

The shaking is so bad that I can't keep my footing and Harkness has to hold me up even as he has to lean heavily against a metal support bar. Though it was done quickly it did make my stomach rather queasy and I wished that I didn't have to go through all of that. Harkness smiled again and helped me stand on my own two feet and not use him as a wall to support myself anymore. I had the leather wallet clenched in my hands, I looked at him as he started to walk towards the blue doors.

" WAIT! What am I supposed to do with this?" I called out to him before he got to the doors.

" Alexandra... I'm going to take care of you... Alright?" he gave me a warm smile as he stepped out the door.

My heart felt torn as I watched him walk away, why were my eyes watering? Why was there such a sadness in my heart?

" JACK!" I bent over at the waist screaming his name, pain and anguish dripped in my voice, I realized something, which was the first time I had called him by his first name and not Harkness.

The others were watching me, in such a short time I had turned from distrusting him to considering him a older brother... almost... a father to me. I felt pain watching him leave.

" Alexandra? Are you ok?" Amy's voice was soft and she chose her words carefully, trying not to make things any more difficult than they already were.

I straightened and took a deep breath, there was no reason to get so emotional over this, it was illogical, as I spoke the words seemed to be hollow " Yes I'm fine... I suppose I'm still in a bit of shock is all."

" Everything will be fine, the TARDIS is your home now," Amy said reassuring me.

Home Sweet Home right?


	11. Chapter 11

~~A.N.~~ Ok so this is me trying to write through my writers block, let's sees how this goes. If this is complete crap go ahead and tell me. Also I'm adding in River a little bit in this chapter because she becomes a big part soon. Ok also I want to try to add some Alexandra and Doctor romance... what's your guys opinion on that? until next chap ~ Writing Desk Of Ravens.

"You're going to do what now?" I was appalled and a bit terrified.

"I'm taking you shopping; we're going to get Medi's and Pedi's, just a fun girl's day!" Amy said overly excited.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes, "What makes you think that I'm going to go with you?"

She smiled, I felt a deep chill go down my spine, and her smile... devious... she had a plan to make me go with her one way or the other whether I wanted too or not. I do have to say that I did fight them taking me all the way but in a short few hours...

Westfield Mall, London England.

I felt like a doll, my face plastered on, my clothes tight and a not just a little bit revealing, my nails lacquered dark purple, my hair in a long braid down my back. Though this was supposed to be a girl's day, I think it was Amy playing dress up Alexandra day; she seemed to thoroughly enjoying herself, since Amy was some sort of perfume model or whatever she paid for everything. It was lunch time now and I needed a moment to be by myself, do some of my own shopping... Jack had given me money to take care of myself with. While Amy skipped off to get us something to eat I felt myself drawn to a romantic gothic looking store.

I walked in and saw very... strange things... I was attracted to wall of choker necklaces. Some were bolder than others, I was looking at one that was a thin leather band and had a Celtic look cross hanging off of a center C ring that was embedded into the leather. I held it in my hands running my thumb over the dark, smooth leather; I was in my own little world, a woman's voice behind me made me jump so bad that I almost screamed. I spun on my heel to see a beautiful woman, she had light golden orange hair that was extremely curly and framed her face perfectly. She had a knowing expression on her face, something in my brain, one of the memories that didn't belong to me clicked in my head.

"River?" I asked a little unsure if this was really her.

" Hello Alexandra, I see that you remember me, or at least... the other part of you does," River said smiling, " There's a whole set that goes to that necklace, would you like me to show you?"

She showed me a set of two rings, earrings, some bracelets and other necklaces that obviously matched the choker I had been looking at earlier. I immediately fell in love with what she showed me and bought it on the spot along with some boots, a lace scarf and some makeup. River was waiting for me at the entrance; she was smiling widely and patted my shoulder.

"So... I'm assuming that you're not here by yourself correct?" River said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm here with Amy and she's probably looking for me actually, I came in here while she was getting us some lunch. Why don't you come and finish shopping with us?"

River shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea. Why don't you just go back to Amy but don't tell her that you saw me. Ok?"

Though a bit baffled about why she wouldn't want me to tell Amy where she had been I agreed not to tell her and River seemed to just disappear. I made my way back over to Amy who had bought us some burgers, fries and drinks, she smiled seeing me.

"I figured that you went off to do some shopping by yourself. Come on sit and eat before your food gets cold." she said motioning to the chair across from her, I noticed that our mountains of shopping bags were missing.

"Where'd all our bags go?" I asked as I sat and took the first bite out of my burger which was rather good.

"Oh Rory and the Doctor took them back to the TARDIS... I think that they're having some sort of man day or something." Amy said shrugging her shoulders.

I laughed, "A man day? Wow... and they say that we act like girls!"

We laughed together, it felt good to laugh... it felt normal, to just laugh and tease the men in our lives, and we finished eating laughing and playing around some more.

"Well... are we done for today?" Amy asked, "I mean we do have a ton of clothes for you to wear and everything."

"Can I go into a bookstore first? I'd like to just look around and maybe get some books." I said and Amy shrugged.

"Sure whatever floats your boat I suppose?" She smiled and handed me 50 pound note, "I'll be in Victoria's Secret."

I nodded and wandered off towards a bookstore, once I stepped inside I was in heaven, I loved the smell of books. I grabbed a basket and started to put tons of different books in it, I was about to check out and who do I see leaning against a bookshelf leafing through a WW2 history book? It was River Song. She seemed to chuckling to herself and I bought my books, barely able to lift the bags and walked over to her.

"River what are you doing?" I was truly wondering why she was in the bookstore.

"Oh no reason really... just looking through some old memories is all," She set the book she had been reading through back on the shelf; "The real question is what are YOU doing here?"

"Just getting some weapons," I smiled sure she wouldn't understand what I was talking about.

I was rewarded with a confused look, "Books?"

"Yea! Best weapon in the world, arm yourself with knowledge!"

She smiled and laughed, "You sound just like him."

Now it was my turn to be confused, "Like who River?"

" That's besides the point right now, anyway, I have a gift for you," She dug around in her side satchel, pulling out on that looked just like it, I could hear different things clinking around inside, she reached over slinging it across my chest. Then she pulled something out from inside she magically bag that seemed to be bigger on the inside, it was a leather bound book. It was TARDIS blue and the pattern on the front and back cover made it look like it was the TARDIS doors.

"Write down everything you and him do together, everything, understand? It just might save your life," I took the book from her as she had an almost grim look on her face.

"Save my life? How?" I asked but she hustled me out of the store, I slid the blue book into the satchel she had given me and started a quick jog to find Amy.

Right after she had rushed me out of the bookstore she murmured something else out that I couldn't hear, "Be careful Alexandra... that book might just kill you."

Before I could turn to wave goodbye to River she was gone and Amy came up behind me.

"Bloody hell! How many books did you buy?!" she said in mock surprise and took one of the bags from my hands.

"Thanks... ugh... just enough to keep me entertained is all." I said as we walked back to the TARDIS.

"Well... ok then Alexandra," Amy shrugged.

Walking into the TARDIS I didn't expect the sort of reaction I got, the Doctor saw me and his mouth hung agape and a blush crept into my cheeks. I looked down at my feet embarrassed and Amy took that moment to tease the Doctor.

"Close your mouth! You'll catch flies!" she laughed and herded me to my room as I could call it now.

I was so tired and still blushing that as soon as I changed into PJs I was out like a light, that night... I dreamed of the Doctor.


	12. Chapter 12

~~A.N.~~ REVIEW REVIEW! Also I don't own Doctor Who and if you're wondering who the Altiyan swordsmen is or what he really looks like look up Yu Kanda from D. Grey-Man.

I was completely and utterly exhausted from the day's earlier activities; I showered and changed into some pajamas. Sleep came to me quickly making me reach the realm of sleep almost instantly, the Doctor was there, and he was in his tweed suit and bowtie. It seemed to be spring time; I was in a light cherry blossom pink dress that had a white lash at the waist. I could feel the grass under my feet and between my toes, the sweetness of tree blossoms around us. The Doctor opened us arms to me, beckoning me to him, to be in his arms, I was running across the grass to him.

I flew into his arms and he enclosed them around me, we were spinning embracing each other closely. My heart was beating quickly, a deep blush in my cheeks; there was no where I rather am than in his arms right then and there. We were then just standing, staring into each other's eyes, love flowed between us like electricity on a wire. He leaned down closer to me and I got up on my tiptoes to get closer to him. So close to a kiss, so close but then that happy scene turned to black, the dress I had been wearing now dirty and torn.

There was darkness surrounding me, fear seeped into my veins and I began to tremble and shake, my violet eyes darting side to side trying to get some sort of bearing on where I was. Why had my dream taken this turn? Why couldn't I have just stayed in my sweet dream I was having with the Doctor. Voices surrounded me, pained cries and screams of pure agony, I feel to my knees clutching my head. Where were they coming from? What was happening to cause such pain and devastation? Then one key voice and began to almost sing this poem.

_"__Demons run when a good man goes to war._

_Night will fall and drown in sun when a good man goes to war._

_Friendship dies and true love lies._

_Night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war. _

_Demons run but count the cost… _

_The battle's won but the child is lost"_

What was this poem going through my mind? Where had this come from? I've never heard of it before, I didn't know where it's come from. Is that Rivers voice? Yes it is River's voice! But why River? How did she fit into this disturbing poem? It made me shiver in fear, death, fighting, darkness and pain, and then you add a child into the mix? Nothing good can come from that, I tossed in my sleep trying to drive the poem away from my thoughts. Tears slipped down my face as I slept, though now the cries and screams now gone I can't get back to the dream I had before.

I did in fact sleep all night but when I awoke I felt like I hadn't slept at all, my mind spinning with lack of sleep. I felt dead and hollow inside, I got out of bed a little light headed and accidently knocked over the Satchel River had given me. The TARDIS blue journal she had given me fell out, I picked it up and looked at it. I decided though I was extremely tired I wrote down the poem that I had heard. Tossing the notebook onto the bed I dug through the new clothes I had bought picking out a blood red spaghetti strap dress and a black leather jacket. On the sleeves and the collar there were silver studs and I pulled out simple black heels with matching studs on the toes.

I took a cool shower driving the sleepiness out of my body, after getting out I felt refreshed and got dressed. I combed most of my silver hair back into a tight French braid leaving only my bangs out. I put the outfit I had picked out earlier on then did my makeup giving myself a light Smokey eye then put on the choker I had bought in the store I met River at. Now all set and beautified up I walked out to the middle panel room, everyone was there and seemed to turn all at the same time to look up at me. Amy smiled approvingly at me but Rory and the Doctors mouths were hanging open.

The boys were looking at me like I was the hottest thing alive and honestly at that moment I really did, I felt beautiful for the first time in a long time. I walked down the stairs as elegantly as possible and I smiled particularly at the Doctor, I could hear Amy giggle at my little show. Rory was still staring but I noticed his attention was aimed mostly at my chest area; Amy also noticed this and playfully elbowed him in the chest.

"You look amazing Alexandra, you really do." The Doctor smiled and I moved towards him.

I smiled coyly, "Well thank you."

I give a little twirl making the skirt flare out showing off a few more inches of my leg that made Rory and the Doctor blush but they had the look on their face that showed that they wanted more.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked looking at the Doctor giving a little wink.

"Well... I thought I could show you guess Atlantis," The Doctor stuttered a little a dark blush creeping into his cheeks.

I smiled watching as he started acting like a teenage boy, he was excited and flushed pink. Amy giggled watching him as he flitted around and used his hair to cover his face so we couldn't see his pink cheeks anymore. Rory rolled his eyes as Amy and I began to giggle like little school girls, I couldn't help it, I felt so special, so cared for. Were this how other girls my age felt like? Fast beating hearts and blushing, giggling girls laughing together. The Doctor started to flip different switches and dials on the panel and the TARDIS began to make strange noises shaking uncontrollably.

"So we're going to Atlantis? Like the underwater city?" I yelled over the TARDIS noises holding onto the Doctors coat so that I don't fall.

"Yes the underwater city, where did you think I was taking you Narnia? Is there a wardrobe anywhere around here?" The Doctor as we seemed to land but the last hard jerk and we fell over.

I hit the cold floor first my skirt go a little higher up on my legs than I wanted, then the Doctor landed on top of me his knee between my legs. His hands were on either side of my head pinning me down and he looked embarrassed and was blushing.

"Please get off of her now!" Rory pulled the Doctor off of me by the nape of his shirt and Amy knelt beside me and helped me to stand up.

The Doctor now very flustered opened the door of the TARDIS, there; right outside the door was something amazing. Something so amazingly beautiful that I was at a loss for words, I couldn't even breath, the ocean. Crystal Blue Ocean, so many beautiful fish and other deep water creatures swam around us. We were under a clear, glass like dome; it was able to protect us from the incredible pressure that must be surrounding us so deep under the water's surface. The sun didn't even penetrate this far down; the area around the dome seemed to be lite by some... artificial source.

Like a bright LED lamp that was able to spread out widely, I looked out to see a large almost... crystal like city, so perfectly beyond the normal realm of what I grew up in. I had stepped out, the others still inside the TARDIS, they tried to stop me but I didn't hear them. I couldn't the outside, the beauty and the amazement of everything that surrounded me; it made my mind cloud over.

"On your knees!" I heard a male voice behind me, the cold, sharp tip a sword pressed into my neck.

I turned, fear in my eyes, "What? Please, no, don't kill me."

A boy with pale skin, black long hair that was secured in a ponytail with bangs and two long pieces going down either side of his face. His face, fierce, was terrifying, but so strangely and perfectly beautiful. His onyx eyes were hard and almost cold, but deep down them had a curiosity in them. He looked like he was going to smile and lower his sword away from my neck and major artery but then his hard re-hardened.

"I SAID ON YOUR KNEES!" he pressed the tip against my neck harder.

My eyes watered as I got on my knees and put my hands behind my head, I'm going to die aren't I?


	13. Chapter 13

~~A.N.~~ lets get a love competition going on! Whoop Whoop! Ok anyway so our swordsmen dude from Atlantis and the Doctor will be competing for Alexandra's love! SOOO! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will she chose? Read and find out! Also leave me some reviews! Should Swordsman dude be a new companion?

Once I complied with what the swordsman wanted he pulled the tip of the sword away from my neck gently, careful not to cut me. I breathed in, grateful that I no longer fear that he was going to slice open my jugular. He sheathed his sword again and I looked over to the side where the TARDIS was. It was there, Amy, Rory, and the Doctor looked over alarmed but did not move out of the door way to help me. Tears fell down my face, help me, help me please, why can't my captor see them? A glimmer, a silver almost completely see through glimmer surrounded the TARDIS, a glamour.

That's why they didn't want me to leave the door way, I would have left the protective field of the glamour that surrounded the TARDIS, visible to anyone, like this guard here. IDIOT! I'm a complete idiot! And because of my idiocy I was going to die, more tears streamed down my face and I looked up at the guard pleadingly. He looked down at my kneeling form, my hands behind my head, tears flowing down my face, somehow my makeup not running. His resolve seemed to be melting away, his cold outer core gone, guilt was in his eyes, and he made an innocent, defenseless girl cry.

"S...S... Stand up," he said stuttering.

"What?" I sniffed looking at him, my violet eyes shining with tears.

"Stand up before I change my mind!" He snapped half-heartedly at me, "I mean... Please... just stand up please..."

I stood up a little shakily, he was wearing a long black cloak with a mandarin neck, it seemed rather heavy duty and around his waist was a belt that held his sword sheath. He folded his arms across his chest still trying to look tough for whatever reason, not like he needed to try, he was scary enough as he was.

"KAYA! Why haven't you eliminated the trespasser?!" A woman wearing a similar outfit came over; she had black hair and green eyes, a Celtic accent thick in her speech.

"Maeve... this girl isn't a threat of any kind, she's weaponless, and seems to be thoroughly puzzled as to why she is here," my capture... Kaya... said to Maeve.

"Don't be stupid! It doesn't matter what she appears to be! She wears the colors of a blood elf! She must have glamour on herself to conceal her true identity," Maeve yelled pointing her now unsheathed sword at my face, the tip inches from my face.

"What the heck is a bloody blood elf?!" I yelled at the woman who had her sword in my face.

"Maeve! Get your sword out of her face! She doesn't even know what a blood elf is! She's obviously innocent." Kaya was getting a bit frantic as he tried to defend me from the crazy Maeve lady.

A man in a different type of cloak came over; he seemed to be a higher rank than both Maeve and Kaya were. His face had scars on it, some looked like they were from a war of some sort, and one was shaped like a crest starting at his forehead curving around his eye and down to his cheek. He had a traditional military buzz cut and instead of a sword like Maeve and Kaya had there was an old fashioned colt revolver on his hip.

"Maeve O'Brien! Shingen Kaya! Front and center!" he growled out as they did a marine style salute to him.

I felt awkward standing there with the two of them saluting him that I dipped into a courtesy trying to show some sort of respect to him in hopes that I don't get killed by them. I sneaked a peak to the left and my heart sank, the TARDIS was gone. I didn't have the time to let myself to get any more emotionally unstable, so just took my mind off of it and focused on getting myself safely out of here.

"Maeve! Neldor! What are you two doing?" he snapped at them.

"Protecting an innocent person," Shingen said.

"Capturing a blood elf," Maeve said smirking.

The scar man narrowed his eyes at Maeve and said slowly, "Are you insane Maeve?"

I saw her gulp looking nervous and spoke, "No Sir."

Scar man pointed at me as I straightened up from my courtesy, his voice was low and menacing, "Are you trying to tell me that this young lady is a blood elf?" Maeve nodded seeming less and less sure as time extended, "Then you truly are insane Maeve."

I smiled in relief, at least he knew I wasn't a blood elf or whatever it was, I mean seriously? I was being claimed to be some mystical creature because of the color of dress I was wearing? Scar man put out a hand to me which I took politely in my slimmer one, his palm and the pads of his fingers were calloused as we shook hands.

"Hello, I'm Mikel Freson, I apologize for how Miss O' Brien treated you, and I hope you can forgive me." His voice was softer than I had ever heard before and he gave me a warm smile.

"Hello Mr. Frenson, I'm Alexandra Tarvin and of course you have my forgiveness, Miss O' Brien was just doing her job and I completely understand why she was so... rough. Though I would appreciate not having any more swords pointed at my throat, if you would kindly agree to that. Also where I am, just a few minutes ago I was with my friends Amy, Rory and John talking about some mythology of Atlantis then I was right here," I said smiling at Mikel.

He nodded, "I see... well while you are here you are an honored guest. But we must make a request of you. Here in the city we have outlawed the color red or hot pink for reasons that I would rather not discuss with you. I Right now you can wear a black military cloak until Neldor can get you a proper dress. Also we only wear dresses for females in the city unless you're military. That's another rule I would appreciate you following."

" Of course, I am a guest here and I'll willingly follow the rules you have given me, since I am supposing that I will have to stay here longer than just one day may I ask where I will be staying?" I was trying my hardest to be polite; I tried not to be too hopeful that I wouldn't have to stay with Maeve since she seemed to be glaring at me harshly.

"Sir? I'd volunteer to keep Miss Tarvin at my place until we can get her back to her home." Shingen said smiling.

"That very kind Shingen, I think that is a splendid idea, what do you think Alexandra?" Mikel asked me.

"I'd love to stay with Mr. Kaya," I smiled and we were agreed on what we should do.

Mikel and Maeve walked away and there was only me and Shingen left together with no one else was left around there.

"Should I call you Shingen?" I asked as he took off his cloak revealing a tight muscle shirt that outlined every tight muscle in his chest.

"I prefer to be called Kaya," He sighed sarcastically as he smirked watching me struggle with the coat zipper, "Here let me help you out princess."

I blushed as he took a knee helping me zip up the cloak half way up my chest to cover up the red fabric of my dress, "Thanks Kaya..."

He chuckled, "Even though the color red does not make everyone to happy I thought that you looked amazing in it."

"Oh... Thank you..." I blushed darker as we made our way to the crystal city, it was a quick walk to his apartment in the tallest building in the city, "This is just amazing... just wow..."

"Thanks. I like being as close as I can to the dome, so I can watch the marine life swim about, it soothes me to watch it," Kaya said smiling as he operated the building lift up to his flat.

"This is just amazing; do you live here with like a wife or a girlfriend or like family?" I asked as I pressed my face to the glass/ crystal stuff of the lift looking out at what seemed to be downtown Atlantis.

"Nope, just me. I don't have family... they died in the Yellow Fever epidemic when I was a kid," he whispered out the last part his voice thick with sadness.

"Yellow Fever? But... there's a cure for Yellow Fever. I mean... unless you live in Africa or Asia with no modern medical treatment there's almost a 100% survival rate." I looked at Kaya frowning, I did feel sorry for him but things weren't adding up.

"Yes normal Yellow Fever does have a cure, time, but my parents were Bioengineers they were trying to create a cure to different diseases that create huge epidemics here in Atlantis. They were trying to find a cure for Yellow Fever, to completely eradicate it, but they ended making a version of Yellow Fever with a 96% kill rate. They were the first ones to get infected, then my brothers and sisters; I somehow didn't get hit with it. Half of Atlantis's population was wiped out. We've just barely have recovered our population even though we are still below what we were before the epidemic. Soon, we hope everything will be like how it used to be and we can remove this memory from our history books, never to be spoken off again." Kaya finished as we reached his loft and I frowned hearing the story.

Somewhere like Atlantis where it's closed off from the rest of society, where nothing is able to penetrate their kingdom even something like the flu that we get above the water would be fatal. They have no immunity to new diseases or chemicals that new people would bring with them if they ever came. No wonder they were so wary of me being here, I could have some sort of illness like the common cold that could have the same destruction that the Yellow Fever had. I watched Kaya to see if he wanted to talk about it anymore, but he seemed closed off about his past and I left the subject alone.

"Ok you need to disinfected, you need to take a power shower, come on." Kaya's voice was gruff as he led me to chrome like room with perforated wall panels, "This'll sting a bit, and sorry about that but we can never be too careful when it comes to infection."

"Of course... but umm... I do need a change of clothing if you could... please." I smiled and he looked at me with a bit of an expression of amazement.

"Oh yea... I'll leave everything that you need outside the door so just grab them after the cleansing is finished." he nodded a bit pink and I walked into the chrome room.

"Hello... Alexandra Tarvin... you have no illness or other unknown particles or chemicals. Gender, Female. Age, 16. Hair, white. Eye color, violet. Race..." a female robotic voice was speaking but then paused as she was trying to determine my race, "Race... unknown."


	14. Chapter 14

~~A.N.~~ Did you guys like that last chapter? Hope you did. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thank you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Race unknown." The words rang heavily in my heart as I pulled my clothes off getting ready to be power showered so I don't infect all of Atlantis with any random illness. The chemical shower that the robot lady stung my skin and seemed to peel away three layers of my skin leaving it pink and tender. My eyes burned and watered a little, like when you opened your eyes under the pool water. " You may now exit the cleaning chamber Alexandra Tarvin," The robotic voice said again and I moved towards the door. Opening the door as slightly as possible I saw clothes, hair brush and ribbon, then a nice fluffy towel. I pulled them inside and hoped that Kaya wasn't anywhere near the door so he couldn't see me. I dried my body getting off the last of the chemical wash off of my skin, then held up the white a white a gold Grecian dress. It was one shouldered with draping down my left arm, a gold belt at an empire waist and the fabric around my bust line the thin white silk like fabric was pleated. I put my hair up in a Grecian style half updo that I used the pale gold ribbon to hold up the hairstyle, then slipped the dress on. I smiled to myself, it was like wearing a cloud that clung to me in all the right places. I opened the door again and walked out, then saw Kaya who was wearing a tight Grecian style tunic. I would have thought that a tunic would have covered up his athletic frame with the many folds of fabric, but it looked just perfect for him, he looked like an old world philosopher. He was reading a book and I tried to sneak out without making noise, but he still seemed to hear me and looked up. " You look absolutely fabulous," a wide smile spread over his face as he looked over myself and my outfit. " Oh well, thank you Kaya..." I blushed and yawned, " I'm rather tired, is there a way I could possibly get some sleep?" " Oh yes I understand, of course you're tired, long day you've had already. Come on there's a bed that you can sleep in, perfect view of the dome overhead. I think you'll be comfortable in there," Kaya stood bookmarking his page, then lead me down a hallway. We entered a bedroom with a crystal see through the roof and I could see fish swimming above me, some were scary, some were just strange but one thing for sure was that they were completely amazing. Kaya walked over to a chest of draws and dug through some clothes and pulled out a large black t shirt. He got into another draw and pulled out some socks as well and tossed them to me, I caught it easily and he smiled. " Those are your pajamas and I hope you sleep well Alex," he winked at me and walked out. I changed and got on the large shirt and got into the bed, it smelled like Kaya, warm like cinnamon and clove, was this actually his room? I was too tired to really mull over anything until I got some rest so I could properly think over my whole situation and make a plan on how I could get home to the Doctor, Amy and Rory. But... did I really want to leave Kaya... he has been so nice to me... other than the first time we talked, he almost sliced through my jugular but... he was so...Kaya... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mikel Frenson's Office Rory POV I couldn't believe we let the bloody fake ass ninja Altaian take Alexandra away, he had a sword pointed at her neck! She could have died! But NO we have to do everything politically and go talk to the Doctor's fried Mikel's office. We walked into his dark crystal office all of us wearing all white and pale gold, Jack Harkness looked particularly upset by the fact that Alexandra had been kidnapped. The Doctor was being cool and collective about the whole things making me even more infuriated. " Mikel, is Alexandra ok?" The doctor was sitting in a leather chair across a desk from the Mikel man. " There was a bit of an incident when she came across Maive O'Brien who was sure that she was a blood elf and wanted to sentence her to death upon the spot, but Neldor Kaya protected her until I was able to arrive and deal with her myself," Mikel Frenson said folding his arms in his lap his face a cold mask without emotion. The Doctor frowned, looking at Mikel and Jack looked ready to rip him apart, " That is not acceptable. Where is she now?" " She's staying with Neldor Kaya," Mikel said acting like there was nothing wrong with this fact. " Neldor... a girl right?" I said rather hopeful that this guy wasn't going to dig himself into an even deeper hole. " No... he's one of my best men. He wouldn't do anything to her... unless she consented to it of course," the man said suggestively making all of us look between each other to see which one of us could get our hands around his throat first. An electric field sound came from behind us, then that dreaded voice, " Hello sweeties, and you Mr. Frenson, are in some deep shit." Mikel shot up in his seat and pointed at River, " How did you get in here?!" " Vortex manipulator sweetie, now please, hand over Miss Tarvin or," River pulled out a Colt Single Action Army Revolver, " I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot." He gritted his teeth and growled, but picked up his old bell phone that was on his desk, he spoke in a hushed tone to someone on the phone for a few minutes to an unknown person on the other end. A woman came in through his door wearing the normal issue military issue uniform and she bowed. " You called for me, sir?" the woman asked and she had a thick Celtic accent, she was what people called black Irish. " O'Brien, take our...guests... to Neldor's house to pick up Miss Tarvin," Mikel said and I frowned, wasn't Maive O'Brien the one that tried to kill Alexandra? " Sir I would happily comply, but it's past curfew though I would kindly take them there tomorrow when the curfew is lifted and we are able to legally walk the streets." the woman said snidely, we knew she didn't want to help us at all to get Alexandra back. " You are right Miss O'Brien, we certainly can't make an exception to the curfew rule, so Doctor, you and your friends will just have to wait until we the morning to go in search of your friend," Mikel smiled and River looked close to pulling the trigger but Amy puts a calming hand on her shoulder. " Of course, what time should we be back to be able to be escorted to where Alexandra is being held?" the Doctor said calmly, though we could all tell that he was losing his patience quickly. " The curfew is from 8:30 PM through 4:30 AM. So I say that you come around nine or so, I want to show some respect for Neldor who had so kindly accepted her into his home," he said and we all tried to hold our cool. " Of course, we'll be here promptly at nine to be escorted to his home," The Doctor stood, " Mikel don't toy with me or I will make you regret it. She is under my protection, if anything happens to her in any way... let's just say River won't be your only problem." With that last word we turned and left his office to wait the long hours until we could be with Alexandra again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kaya's House Alexandra POV I had slept for a few hours but then awoke, my mind was running at a million miles per hour and I couldn't sleep anymore. I sat in Kaya's bed and looked around, the room itself was dark, but the light come from the dome above shined into the room giving it a soft glow. The fish swam around overhead lazily, making it so I could watch each one individually, I saw a strange shape on the floor that brought my attention away from the fish. I saw Kaya's face, his long black hair falling over his face and chest, he was shirtless and his pale skin seemed to glow. I looked at his face, his eyes were closed and he has long black lashes that contrasted to his skin. I got on my knees beside him on the floor brushing the hair away from his face, I smiled, he really was handsome. He shifted in his sleep as my hand brushed his cheek and he gave a little sigh. " Alex..." he murmured in his sleep and my hand sort of froze cupping his warm cheek. Did he just say my name? Or was he dreaming of someone else whose name was close to mine? I was so zoned thinking of that I didn't notice him actually wake up and was staring at my face with a large smile on his face. " Alex? You are having fun rubbing my cheek?" he said in a sleepy voice that made me jump. I turned nine shades of red, " I'm sorry... I mean, uh..." I pulled my hand away from his cheek, looking down as I got even pinker trying not to show him my face. He gave a low chuckle and heard him shift into I would assume a sitting position in front of me. My silver hair caught the light from the dome, making it glimmer, Kaya was smiling, but I couldn't see it as I used my hair to cover my face from him. He pushed the hair off my face with his hand cupped under my chin to lift my face up. He was smiling coyly at me making me turn even darker pink. " Don't hide your beautiful face from my Alex," he smirked and rubbed his thumb over my lower making my lips part slightly. " What are you doing Kaya?" I stuttered a little my heart pounding hard in my chest. " I don't really know..." He smiled, blushing a little and pressed his lips to mine. At first my lips were unyielding since he took me surprise, but then I leaned into the kiss full heartedly. That's how we stayed, just kissing and embracing each other for I don't know how long, eventually we fell asleep in each others arms. It was perfect...


	15. Chapter 15

Had awoken tHe next day with Kaya's arms wrapped around me keeping me warm, I shifted, trying to get free of him and I woke him up. " Where you think you're going?" Kaya asked to make me jump. " I'm hungry... I was gonna search for some food of some sort..." I blushed that I was caught by him. " Well if you're hungry then let's get up and get us some food." he got up pulling me up from the floor. I smiled and herded him out of the room so I would be able to get dressed in some privacy, this time when I put the dress on I left my hair alone and just let it go flowing down my back. I came out as soon as I'm changed head towards where I could smell warm bread coming and raspberry jelly from. I came into a mainly stainless steel and chrome kitchen where Kaya was pulling out a fresh loaf of bread from the convection oven, a clear mason jar of jelly was on the counter. "Mmmm... that smells good." I smile at the startled Kaya as I take a seat at the kitchen bar stool. " Ohh... thanks I hope you like it. I'm not the best at baking but I'm pretty sure that it's edible... I didn't do anything too complicated." he smiled, putting the fresh bread on the cutting board and picked up a serrated knife. He sliced nice thick slices of the bread and could smell the delicious bread with wisps of steam coming out of it. He grabbed some butter and handed me a slice, I put butter on it and some of the jelly smiling, it took a little bite out of the edge. My face lit up, it tasted great, especially since he said that he wasn't good at, he looked at me strangely as I took a large bite out of my slice. " THIS IS GREAT! Oh my gosh! You're great at baking!" I smiled as I finished my piece. " Really? I'm happy that you enjoy it," he smiled, looking over at the clock, it was nine, I smiled more as he handed me another slice. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mikel Frenson's Office Jack Harkness POV God damn it! Alexandra is being held prisoner by some idiot named Neldor, who the heck names their kid Neldor? I mean really! He sounds like a gay horse for god's sake! The Doctor is trying to act all calm and collected but I could tell that he's sitting on pins and needles terrified about what could be happening to her. If that Neldor kid has hurt Alexandra in any way I was going to kill him, I swear I was going to, she was like a daughter or little sister to me and I'm rather protective of people who matter to me. I was sitting in the console room, leaning against the guardrail watching everyone begin to plan. We were going to head to Frenson's office soon to have the Celtic girl take us to where Alexandra was. Soon we were in his office lobby waiting for someone to actually show up so we could actually go to where Alexandra was. The poor receptionist, she looked terrified of all of us and looked like she wanted to just crawl under her desk and die. What was taking them so long? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ On the way to Kaya's home Maive POV Finally that little blood elf was going to die, she might have claimed that she wasn't a blood elf, but I could smell it on her, smell the evil pouring out of her every pore. No one was going to be able to protect her from me and my sword, I would taste her blood and end her pitiful life. Mikel thought he was going to be able to stop me, fool, that's all he is, a fool, simple minded fool. I will keep Atlantis safe from blood elves and I won't let Mikel stand in my way, he is a danger within himself for Atlantis and he should be removed as well. But that's for a later time... unless he gets in my way, anyone who gets in my way will be removed in any way possible. I could see the tower in the distance, the tower of reckoning where all of this would end. Mikel looked over at me trying to somehow calculate what was going through my mind, the plan he had in his mind was to get the girl then hold her for ransom. Why hold her for any sort of ransom, she wasn't worth anything, yes she might be pretty... was she the Doctor's like... pet or something? I didn't know or care, whatever loss the others would feel from her death did not matter, she deserved to die for what she did. We entered the long lift up to the top floor of the building, I could see over the whole city, this is what I was protecting. We got up to his loft and stood in the foyer, Kaya came out of the area of the kitchen and he had a wide smile on his face. I was shocked, I don't think I had ever seen him smile, he was usually so stoic and unemotional. "Oh... Why are you guys here?" he asked as his smile fell, his face back to the usual cold mask. " Alexandra's family is here to take her back to her home, where is she?" Mikel said coldly ignoring the pain that was on Kaya's face. " She's... she's not available at the moment..." he said, sounding like a stuttering answering machine. Mikel growled and pushed past Kaya knocking him into the wall with a loud thud, I smiled cruelly down at him, this is what he deserved for helping a blood elf. His eyes were watering and he looked so hurt that we were going to rampage through his house to find that blood elf and pull her away, nearby we heard the sounds of running water. We walked through his home towards the sound of the water, there was steam coming out from under a door and heard a female humming. " Come out with your hands raised above your head!" I yelled banning on the door and heard the water turn off. The door opened and a woman was there, but it wasn't Alexandra, the woman standing there had pale skin, orange golden curly hair and a wicked smile. " Come to double cross us Frenson?" the woman asked and I remembered her being called a river. My boss looked afraid and confused, he didn't know what to do now, he was a caged animal forced into a corner. Fight or flight? His eyes were telling me that he wanted to take flight than to fight her. I wasn't going to give him that option, I unsheathed my sword making it ark and the blade pressed up against her neck. She just smiled at me and shook her head in a mocking manner, then I saw another person behind her. A rather handsome man actually, his good looks and flirtatious grin almost made me melt. My sword trembled in my hand as he stared me down and River smiled wider as she saw the indecision in my eyes. " Just drop the sword little lady and no one gets hurt, please I don't want there to be any bloodshed today," I heard another male voice behind me, I was caught in a trap. I dropped my sword and it clattered to the ground and I kneeled down, I was defeated.


	16. Chapter 16

~~A.N~~ Come on guys I need some reviews... please...

I could see Maive, she was on her knees in front of River, her eyes still had a cold determined gleam in them but she knew that her best chances of coming out of her situation unscathed was to stay as she was. Mikel, her boss was being restrained by Rory and a memory of the Doctor telling Rory to put Hitler into the cupboard came into my mind. I smiled as Kaya got up and joined our little circle of people around Maive.

" What'd I miss?" he asked plainly put an arm on my shoulder.

" Maive pretty much just surrendered to us... what's the word I'm looking for?" I paused speaking to Maive a bit mockingly, " Oh yea... Checkmate."

Maive and Mikel were dragged forcibly into the TARDIS which was parked in the bathroom shower stall. I smiled happily, I was finally back in the TARDIS again, back in my home where my heart would swell with joy and happiness. I spun freely around, the room twirled around me making me dizzy and I teetered into the Doctor's chest where he held me. I really missed this, the doctor, his tender hands that were so gentle with me and would hold me steady when I was about to fall.

Kaya was looking around the TARDIS in awe, the bigger on the inside theory seemed hard for him to grasp, he was babbling random things to Jack who was trying to explain things to him as gently as he could. The Doctor was smiling at me and I was smiling back, the TARDIS was my home, the Doctor was my home.

"Maive O'Brien, Mikel Frenson, you are hereby being arrested by Torchwood for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Alexandra Tarvin. Also you are both being charged with numerous humanitarian crimes, included forced starvation of the people of Atlantis, using children in combat, and breaking the Geneva Convention." Jack said after everyone had calmed down from their associated shock of the TARDIS, " You will be escorted to Torchwood where you will await trial by jury in front of the Shadow Proclamation."

" You can't do this! I am the head of the Altaian military force! Who will keep atlantis safe if I'm arrested!" Mikel shouted his face turning a bright cherry red.

" I'm sure that there is someone that can take your place," The Doctor said smiling at the frantic Mikel.

" Who? No one knows how to run the systems or how to properly command the different units! Replacing me asks for a certain disaster!" Mikel give a bit of a sideways look at Kaya as he spoke and the Doctor smiled wider.

" I have the perfect idea of who can lead the military power, he's a very bright young man who has showed that he has a deep rooted sense of right from wrong. I think that he'll make a perfect replacement for you Mr. Frenson," The Doctor was staring at Kaya with a large smile on his face.

" You've gotta be kidding! Theres no way that Kaya could run the whole system by himself! He's just a worm in the dirt! A replaceable man!" Mikel was screaming spit flying from his mouth as his hair became dishevelled.

" He won't be alone, he'll have help, he's a better man then you will ever be Frenson," I growled out with a dark angry expression on my face.

Kaya was standing at the sidelines his face was blank and surprise was in his eyes as he tried to understand what we were talking about, " Me? Take his job?"

" Of course! You'll do great, there's no one else who could do the job as good as you can Kaya, go, go tell your people about how you will lead them in times of good and bad, that you will be their lantern in the dark, keep them safe and hold their hands. Lead them, guide them, most of all stand beside them." I smiled rubbing Kaya's shoulder fondly.

Kaya nodded, he was ready and he knew it to take on his new responsibility to the people that he held so dear to his heart. The Doctor and I knew that he would be able to take Atlantis to higher levels of glory. Lighten the pain of his fellow comrades and bring smiles back to the old, teaching the young. The Doctor took Kaya to the side and began to speak to him in hushed tones, probably trying to give him some advice on how to lead a nation. Rory and Amy were watching Maive to make sure that she wasn't going to try anything else and Jack was glaring down at Frenson. I remember him mentioning the Geneva Convention and I didn't have a clue about what it was.

" Hey... Jack... what's the Geneva Convention? I've heard of it before in world history but I really don't know what it is," I said standing at his side.

"It's hard to explain in a simple way but well ...The Geneva Conventions comprise four treaties, and three additional protocols, that establish the standards of international law for the humanitarian treatment of war. The singular term _Geneva Convention_ denotes the agreements of 1949, negotiated in the aftermath of the Second World War, which updated the terms of the first three treaties 1864, 1906, 1929, and added a fourth treaty.

The articles of the Fourth Geneva Convention extensively defined the basic, wartime rights of prisoners; established protections for the wounded; and established protections for the civilians in and around a war zone. The treaties of 1949 were ratified, in whole or with reservations, by 194 countries. Moreover, the Geneva Convention also defines the rights and protections afforded to non-combatants, yet, because the Geneva Conventions are about people in war, the articles do not address warfare proper — the use of weapons of war — which is the subject of the Hague Conventions, and the bio–chemical warfare Geneva Protocol. But, with the Geneva Conventions it puts down a baseline treatment for everyone in a war zone," Jack paused to breath his voice cold and hard, " Atlantis has been in war for over three thousand years, both the Altaians and the Blood Elves agreed to the codes of the Geneva Conventions."

I nodded slowly sort of understanding what he was talking about, half not really knowing, " So... it's like war laws?"

" To simplify that far then yes it is like laws in wars," Jack frowns at Frenson, " The Atlanteans have been capturing Blood Elves and putting them in labor camps, starving them to death. It's cruel and disgusting, also against the law, so we are taking them into custody so that they will have to properly pay for their crimes."

" You also mentioned something called... the Shadow Proclamation? What's that?" I asked.

" The Shadow Proclamation are like intergalactic police, since Atlanteans are considered 'Aliens' the Shadow Proclamation is the only agency other than Torchwood that would have legitimate claim over what they are doing down here. Technically it's in Torchwoods jurisdiction but to help promote peace with the Shadow Proclamation we'll do a trial by jury with them. I would also imagine that they would handle the sentencing, I'd personally rather handle this all myself but even I have rules that I have to follow." Jack looked tired of trying to explain things to me so I decided to let it drop.

Kaya was done talking to the Doctor and was waiting by the door, he seemed to be waiting for me, I made my way over to him so we could talk. His smile was thoughtful and a little sad, like his heart was broken but he was trying to push past the pain inside himself.

" Alex... you're a sweet and beautiful woman, I would ask you to stay with me and help me lead but it is apparent to me that this blue box is your home. That is something I could never dream of taking away from you, a home, a place where your heart is safe. We will both move on and away from each other but you will always be in my heart, the girl who taught me, and I hope that I remain in yours," he paused and I was about to speak and he put a finger to my lips, " You will find a man in your life that makes you happy, someone that is your best friend, you would die and live for them, just... don't look too far for that person because he might be closer than you think."

His head nudged to the side towards the Doctor who was talking to Amy, " Kaya... Thank you. Find that person for yourself...please."

" I will Alex... now I must go... I have a country to lead," Kaya wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back.

After we broke apart from our embrace he stepped out of the TARDIS and back into the world, this was his final move in our game of chess. His final play... the check mate.


	17. Chapter 17

~~A.N.~~ REVIEW! PLEASE! ~~~~~~~~~ Kaya was gone, and with him he Took a bit of my heart with him, but... that was fine, that part was made for the one and only Kaya. He had talked to me about finding someone, to find someone to hold my heart, then he tilted his head knowingly towards the Doctor. Was Kaya saying that I should give my heart to the Doctor, that he was the one to love me and keep me safe? Kaya seemed rather sure of himself that this was the right thing to do... I did trust him... also ... I did have a bit of a thing for a guy wearing a bow tie. Maybe... this was the right thing to do... to finally open myself up to someone else. It would be nice to have someone to share in the pain and sadness that I feel by myself. The hollowness of my heart and the cold winds of my soul, to have someone to remove that. I was lost in thought, leaning against the TARDIS door, but what if Kaya was wrong, what if the Doctor just saw me as another companion. Just another person that he ran away with, nothing important to me, just someone else that would be discarded and forgotten. Just another voice in the wind, a shadow in the back of his mind, an echo in the dark, that's what the companions are once they leave. Nothing more than just a whimsy to him, he would never see us more than just that. I could feel eyes on me, they were staring at me, judging me, there was a warm wetness on my cheeks. I was crying, silently, yet uncontrollably, the tears flowed freely nothing to hold them back from running down my face. Amy's face was aglow with concern, Rory looked confused, Jack's eyebrows were furrowed in concentration. Maive, a cruel gleam in her soulless eyes, Mikel, jumpy and nervous, fear beaded his eyes. The Doctor, his face was trying to be cool and calculating, trying to act as though there wasn't any emotion inside his being. But, his dark forest green eyes were clouded with sadness and concern, he looked older, like his true age, his shoulders slumped from carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. No one seemed to want to come and face me as I silently wept, I closed my eyes looking down as my shoulders trembled. Footsteps came towards me, then a soft touch to my trembling shoulders, strong arms wrapped around my slim frame. A scratch coat was pressed to my cheek, the strong smell of the Doctor surrounded me, he was holding me, more like cradling me as I cried. "Shhh... Alexandra... Don't cry... please," the Doctor sounded weak like everytime I sobbed he was stabbed in the heart. " I don't know why I'm crying..." my voice trailed off and I sniffled with each word I uttered. " I know... you're in shock... just... breath..." he was whispering in my ear in a low kind voice. He whispered kind nothings to me, called me beautiful and perfect, that I was amazing and had no reason to cry. Then... he whispered something else to me, so quietly that I didn't think I heard him correctly, I think I heard his whisper in my ear... that he loved me... his voice was soft like a summer breeze...had I actually heard him correctly? My heart began to pound harder than I ever thought possible... was this love?


	18. Chapter 18

A.N.~~ THE INTERNET IS BACK! WOOO! MORE CHAPS NOW!

It had been a few days since the Doctor's and my embrace, Rory, Amy, River, and Jack had all gone back home so it was just me and the Doctor in the TARDIS. He seemed to being more... touchy with me, a little pet here and little pet there, they were all sweet and gentle, making me blush whenever he did so. Now... bored out of my mind I was laying on the floor of the middle panel room and was talking to the TARDIS.

" Ugh! With a machine that can travel through time and space you'd think that we would do something fun, but NOOO we're running around in his wardrobe doing god knows what," I sighed getting more than a bit frustrated, " I want to do something fun! Something new!"

I rolled onto my side knowing that I wouldn't get a real answer from the TARDIS, as I was about to give up hope of doing anything fun the dial on the TARDIS tilted back. The box began to move and shake making me slide across the floor, grabbing a handrail to pull myself up the Doctor ran in looking shocked.

" What's going on!" he yelled over the TARDIS nosie.

" I think we're going somewhere fun... somewhere different!" I was laughing hard as the shakes sent me sliding towards the Doctor.

We held on to each other as we shook, then the spinning turning motion stopped and we seemed to land wherever we were going too. I giggled as the Doctor looked bewildered, I skipped to the door looking back to the Doctor for his approval to open the door. A swift nod was all I needed and the door was opened up to the outside world... I gasped... we were in Paris! I ran out and spun around, it was more beautiful than I could ever imagine, love seemed to float in the air like the scent of summer flowers. He came to the door looking out a bit confused, he didn't know why we were in Paris, he joined me outside and smiled to see my overjoyed reaction to be there. Maybe... just maybe... being here the Doctor might kiss me! My thoughts trailed around my head distracting me.

Then I stopped and froze where I was, it was like we were being watched by something, or someone... I couldn't shake that feeling. Up on a beautiful fountain was an angel statue, it was beautifully carved and I felt the Doctor stiffen next to me. I couldn't take my eyes of the beautiful angel, there were hundreds of tourists were surrounding the fountain.

" Let's get something to eat from one of these sidewalk cafe's Alexandra," said the Doctor gently taking my hand and pulling me to a little restaurant.

I blushed and got all giddy, he probably could have told me to jump off a cliff and I would have, my voice was soft and much more feminine than it normally would have, " Ok... let's do that..."

He smiled a bit guiltily as he sat me down on a old iron patio chair and ordered us drinks and some cookies, " So... why do you think that the TARDIS brought us to Paris Alexandra?"

"Ummm... I was telling her how I was bored and that there was nothing to do... maybe she just made the decision herself... it's happened before," I smiled and when my iced tea arrived I sipped on it.

" True... she could have fueled her decision off of your emotions and took us here accordingly," the Doctor said looking at the fountain, my heart yearned for him to hold my hand again, " Well since we are here do you want to explore Paris a little?'"

"YES! I'd love to!" I giggled and he smiled tilting his head to the side a little bit and took my hand again making me giggle more.

"Well then, let us get going and explore then, GERMINO!" He yelled playfully and pulled me towards an art museum.

I gasped... it was beautiful, the colors, the textures, it was like I could FEEL the emotion coming off of these works of art. The Doctor smiled, he could tell that I thoroughly enjoying myself, leading me from painting to painting, he told me about who had painted them, what inspiration there was behind them. I told him how I could the emotion of each of the paintings and he seemed to be taken aback a bit by my statement, he brushed it off though rather quickly and we went into the different statue rooms.

" Doctor... may we go into that one as well please?" I asked pointing to another room that I felt myself attracted too.

" Of course," he smiled leading me inside the exhibit but froze in the entry, angel statues surrounded us, some looked to be anguished in pain, to be crying, weeping.

The sign above the door in beautiful calligraphy said 'L'Ange exposition pleureur' the TARDIS matrix that would translate things began to kick in. The Weeping Angel Exhibit, I tilted my head to the side repeating what the sign said before I stepped into the room letting go of the Doctor's hand, I found a strange beauty in their weeping faces. The pain, and sorrow... I walked to one in the corner, this one was different, there was an almost sinister feeling coming off of the statue. I blinked, the hands that had been covering the weeping face of the angel were moved and the statue was smiling. I stumbled back afraid blinking again, the smiling face became one with sharp teeth, the gentle hands became claws that were ready to claw out my throat.

Another blink, this time I put my hands up to the angels chest because it had gotten even closer to me, making a triangle with my pointer finger and thumb a short pulse hit the angel in the chest throwing it back to the wall as I scrambled to the Doctor. He looked terrified, surprised, and smug all at the same time.

" Doctor..." I said breathless as we stared at the angel, he nodded putting his hand in mine.

" Run," like a whisper in the wind, he was pulling me down and away, running as fast as we could.

We saw the TARDIS in the distance but... I looked over my shoulder, with every blink a group of angels seemed to get even closer. I knew I had to do something, making the diamond with my hands, words came to me, words I didn't understand.

"Englar Gráta Ég hafna!" The same short burst of energy came and the Angels seemed to freeze making so I would be able to get to the TARDIS safely.

I collapsed at the entry of the door, the Doctor at my side immediately and held my shoulders as I started to hyperventilate, my heart raced faster than it ever had before. Fear... Fear... it poured into my veins like a poison, I was so afraid, I couldn't even control the feeling. It made me shake and tremble, I couldn't think straight, my mind clouded by the irrational feeling that had consumed me. I couldn't feel the Doctors comforting arms around me, or hear him whisper sweet nothings in my ear. Just the same thought echoed through my mind making me sick, the Angels silent scream that I could hear, I could HEAR them.

" Die... death... flesh to eat... time to suck from her body... blood..." their whispers in my head making me dizzy.

Then another voice, comforting, calming, " Shh... little one you are alright... shhh the Angels can no longer get you. Feel the Doctor hold you, drink in the comfort that he is trying to give you, I promise that everything will be just fine."

I was still trembling but leaned into the Doctor, into his warmth, " See? There you go... he has you, he'll keep you safe. Don't be scared little one, you're safe now. Nothing can get you."

As I relaxed and my heart calmed, the fear leaving my body I realized something, there was no one actually talking to me. It was a something... the TARDIS... she had pushed her calm voice into my mind and comforted me. Making me trust the Doctor, she knew that I loved him and was trying to help me, I smiled with gratitude, it had been a long day.

" What next?" I asked the simple question as the Doctor kissed the very top of my head gently.


	19. Chapter 19

~~A.N.~~ Some romance going on!What do you guys think? Tell me when you can!Woo! Also I don't own the lyrics to Bleed American by Jimmy Eat World.

_Diary of Amy Williams_

_While traveling with the Doctor still_

Something that I have been trying to figure out while traveling with the Doctor is this, what is the worth of a life. What does it really mean to him, it almost seems like that we're just invisible just a whimsy to him, taking one of us and running away with us. Then when he's done playing with us he'll throw us away, like a child's toy that he's discarded. When do we start to matter? When we're gone and he finally realizes that he's left us for dead? That we can never be _normal _again? We will always be looking up into the sky trying to find that madman with a big blue box, watching, waiting, hoping. Does he ever come back for us? I don't know anymore...

Present Time

Alexandra POV

I looked down at the words that Amy had left in this journal, she seemed scared and afraid of what was to come to her in her life running with the Doctor, I felt bad for her... then afraid for myself. If the Doctor was to ever tire of me what would I do? I had no home to go to, no one out in the world to care for me, how would I survive? I didn't even have a full high school education, the only job that I would be able to get is at a fast food joint or became a homeless person. Neither option was very promising to me and there was no way that I could become successful in anything, just at the mercy of the Doctors will. I looked up at the ceiling of the council room, my feet propped up on the guardrail that kept me from falling off whenever the TARDIS began to take off.

" TARDIS? Do you think that the Doctor would ever get tired of me? Like... get rid of me?" I asked a bit nervously.

"_You ask if I think that he'll stop wanting you? My answer is no, but if he thinks that making you leave to keep you safe is the best thing I can't say for sure if he will or not. But, from the way he is acting... I'd think that you will be here for a long long time," _I could hear the smile in the TARDIS's thoughts as she projected them into my mind.

" TARDIS one more question?" I said as I smiled a bit.

"_Yes little one?" _her motherly tone that she used with me always made me smile.

" Do you think that he really loves me?" I asked my heart kicking into hyper drive, half of me not wanting to hear her answer.

"_That little one is something that you'll have to figure out on your own, that is a journey only for you and the Doctor to take,"_ I sighed but nodded, it was sort of unfair to ask the TARDIS to tell me that sort of thing anyway.

Little did I know that the Doctor was right below me and knew about what I had asked the TARDIS, his eyes downcast, a sadness lingered in his heart that I felt any doubt about how much he loved me. He looked up at my feet on the rail then pushed his hair back walking up to the main level where I was, I blushed seeing him still strucken everytime that I saw him at how handsome he truly was. He smiled down at me then plopped down on the floor next to me putting his feet up on the rail as well.

" Alexandra? I have a question for you, what does it mean to save a life?" the Doctor asked me tilting his head a bit to the side to look at me.

A lesson that my mom had taught me came to mind, " You can never save one life. Because that one person that you help or save will go out and help others. Really with that cycle... you can change the world through one singular person. It's beautiful really."

" Who taught you that?" the Doctor asked amazed at my mature answer.

" My mom Donna did... she taught me a lot of things like that before she passed away, I'm amazed that I can remember half of what she had told me," I said tracing the planes of his cheeks and jaw with my eyes.

" Donna... Donna Tarvin?" he asked curiously, " What was your moms maiden name?"

" Oh Donna Noble. My Great Grandpa Wilferd Motts was related to my Grandma Noble... but I don't really know her. But Great Gramps is the best... I haven't seen him in a long time though.." I said a tinge of sadness in my voice, I really did miss Gramps...

The Doctor got a little fidgety but then he smiled at me, " She must have been amazing to teach you things like that."

Before I could respond he stood and pulled me up with him, " So! What should we do today!"

The Doctor babbled out a long list of planets and attractions that we could visit but I only had one place on my mind.

" Doctor? Can we go to Chiswick?" I asked looking up at him pleadingly.

Hesitation was apparent in his face but then it softened into a smile and he nodded, " You want to see your grandpa don't you?"

He didn't even wait for an answer, he just started the TARDIS with the shaking and the noise and off we flew to my grandpa's house. Joy filled my soul and I was almost shaking with excitement, I just wanted to hug him... that truly all that I need and maybe a little kiss on the forehead that Gramps used to do when I was a little kid. I realized that I hadn't been able to see my Gramps in person in such a long time, was he the same peaceful alien lover that would stand on that hill in Chiswick and stare at the stars? With his little red beanie that I had crocheted for him for Christmas, the same knowing smiles, the open acceptance in his eyes? I remember one sprin we were watching the stars together and he asked me what I was listening too...

Flashback.

Four Years ago

It was a warm evening so we didn't need coats, my feet were bare and the new spring grass tickled my toes, one of my ear buds were in my ear as I looked up to the stars. It was a peaceful night and the music resounded in my ear, things like Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, Rise Against and Jimmy Eat World. I loved these moments with gramps, the fresh spring air would blow my brown hair to the side while grandpa and I talked about our normal conversation took a different turn.

"What are you listening to Alex?" he asked me curiously.

" Oh... it's something called Jimmy Eat World." I said tilting my head back to look at him.

" Well let's listen together," he said and I smiled hooking my pocket speaker up to my MP3 player.

The song Bleed American came on and we listened to it one time through then again, and again. One the third time through my grandpa and I began to sing the song acapella together.

"I'm not alone cause the TV's on yeah.

I'm not crazy cause I take the right pills everyday.

And rest, clean your conscious, clear your thoughts with speyside with your grain.

Clean your conscious, clear your thoughts with speyside.

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.

Our hearts littering the topsoil.

Tune in and we can get the last call.

Our lives, our coal.

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.

Our hearts littering the topsoil.

Sign up it's the picket line or the parade.

Our lives.

I'm not alone cause the TV's on yeah.

I'm not crazy cause I take the right pills everyday.

And rest, clean your conscious, clear your thoughts with speyside with your grain.

Clean your conscious, clear your thoughts with speyside.

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.

Our hearts littering the topsoil.

Tune in and we can get the last call.

Our lives, our coal.

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.

Our hearts littering the topsoil.

Sign up it's the picket line or the parade, our lives.

(I bled the) greed from my arm.

Won't they give it a rest now?

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt.

Our hearts littering the topsoil.

Tune in and we can get the last call.

Salt, sweat, sugar on the asphalt, our hearts littering the topsoil.

Sign up it's the picket line or the parade."

All night we seemed to sing that song together, just enjoying each others company, we sang so long and loud that we eventually got the police called on his for the noise we were making.

Present Time

" ALEXANDRA!" The Doctor playfully shoved my shoulder to the side and I looked at him startled as he brought me from my thoughts.

" Wh-what?" I said a bit dumbly.

"I said that we're here silly." The Doctor said smiling but I stood looking at him, " Well go on! I'll be right behind you."

I ran to the door before leaving I looked over my shoulder at him and said, " You know something? You saved my life.." I ran out into a Chiswick street.


	20. Chapter 20

~~A.N.~~ Did you guys enjoy the last chapter? I hope you did :) also I don't own the lyrics to The Scientist by Coldplay.

It was so strange to be back in Chiswick, to be with my Gramps again, to see Grandma Sylvia, I wonder if she was still against Gramps going out to watch the stars again like she was when I was a kid. Her and Gramps used to argue about how I should spend my time, Grandma thought I should be dressing up and little ribbons in my hair, but, even though Gramps would have liked to see me acting like a little girl he knew that's not who I was. He fought for me to be the kid I really was, I like jeans not skirts, I always loved being out running in the grass barefoot not sitting in hard chairs sipping tea. Gramps always defended me, there were very few times when he took the side of Sylvia, like when it came to me having to go to school. He said that young ladies had to get an good education and that my mom would want me to get a good schooling.

Seeing the house that I spent so many years of my childhood in made memories flood back to me but I waited for the Doctor to walk out to join me. Slowly, but surely he came out and looked down at me, I offered him my hand, I wanted to feel his realness. He hesitated for a moment before he slipped his hard calloused hand in my small soft one. Pulling him towards the door of their house, knocking firmly on the door I held the Doctor close as he relaxed, acting as though he liked me. Sylvia answered the door, she seemed a bit shocked to see me, her blonde hair now speckled with silver, new wrinkles had formed by her eyes.

" Grandma Sylvia? It's me... Alexandra." I said bringing her out of her shock.

" Alexandra? Oh my gosh! Wilfred! Come here it's Alexandra! And she has a young man with her," my grandma went off sort of skipping into the main part of the house beckoning us to follow her.

We entered the house and I smiled humming a bit, it was strange being here, almost nothing had changed, it was the same old house, same furniture, the same pictures of my mom. The Doctor looked around with an almost reverent manner, not wanting to disturb the careful peace of the house, though the presence of myself and him had already shattered the peace. In the kitchen I could here Sylvia talking to Gramps, the excited voices, then the steps back towards where we were.

" Alexandra? Is that you?" It was my Gramps, his hair a bit whiter, but he looked the same, that same red beanie that I had made him on his head.

" Gramps!" I rushed to him wrapping my arms around him firmly.

" Alexandra! It's so good to see you. You've grown so much!" Gramps seemed to tear up a little his voice choked.

" Are you crying Dad?" Sylvia laughed then she looked at the Doctor standing off by himself to the side, " Ok it's official you and your boyfriend are both staying for dinner tonight. Young man come help me cook while they chit chat."

Gramps and I held each other as Sylvia lead the Doctor away and he threw me a pleading look that just cried 'help me!' which just made me giggle. Gramps put me at arm length as he took a long look at me, he was smiling and he gently stroked my cheek.

" You're so much like your mother..." he said softly, " Another girl traveling with the Doctor. You're like him aren't you? Whatever he is your like that now."

I looked at him with a surprise look and one of gratefulness, he was still the same, always accepting me, " Yea Gramps I am... but... we probably shouldn't tell Sylvia right?"

We went into the living room the old baby grand piano sat in the corner, I was pulled towards it, it had been a long time since I had played anything on that piano. Gramps saw the involuntary pull that I could feel towards the piano and he smiled.

" Remember when you used to play for us? I've gotten it tuned every year incase you came and wanted to play it," Gramps sat on the couch closest to the Piano, " Will you play something for me?"

I sat on the polished wood bench and lifted the cover off the ivory keys, I had always loved this piano because of those ivory keys. My fingers ran over the grain of each key feeling the texture, I tested the major scale to see if the piano was truly in tune and smiled. The noise in the kitchen stopped, Sylvia hadn't heard me play either, I thought of songs that I could play. Then the perfect song came to mind, The Scientist by Coldplay, one of my favorite songs by them. The notes seemed to flow from my fingers, the emotion poured out in waves from the heart of the piano.

" Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you, tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions

Oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles, coming up tails

Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

I was just guessing at numbers and figures

Pulling the puzzles apart

Questions of science, science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me

Oh and I rush to the start

Running in circles, chasing our tails

Coming back as we are

Nobody said it was easy

Oh, it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start

Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ah ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh

Oh ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh"

The worlds rang out in a beautiful harmony of the piano and my personal vocals, though I was playing for Gramps the song was really for the Doctor, I was calling out to him with my heart and soul, crying my love for him. I felt so... in love, it was a strange feeling, not bad just strange to me, love something that I had never understood was what I was feeling. My fingers danced across the keys in a gentle rhythm, my feet gently pushing on the pedals as they were needed. I could feel Gramps eyes staring at me, Sylvia's breath held as she listened with a sacred reverence, I was in my own world, the notes flowed like a river and I could see the end coming, the death of a song. The last sad, solitary not rang out and I was shaken from my music induced daze and back into the real world.

Gramps began to clap feverishly, I could hear the noise in the kitchen to start up again, I spun on the polished bench to face away from the piano keys. I smiled at Gramps and he put a thin papery hand on top of mine with a warm smile.

" That was beautiful Alexandra," he said his hand curling around mine, " No doubt for that young man correct?"

I blushed but smiled, I enjoyed these quiet moments where it was just some playful teasing together, " Thanks Gramps... it's been awhile since I was able to play anything on a real piano. The electric ones just don't feel the same as playing on a real piano, feeling the tension of each key getting pressed down, the sound resounding through a room. You just don't hear that with a keyboard."

" Your dad had one of those keyboard things right? I remember you complaining about how you couldn't feel the music when you used it," Gramps said tilting his head to the side a flashback of me from years ago coming to him.

" Yea... I got used to playing on it since that's all we had but at every opportunity I would try to convince him to buy a real piano but I was never really able to push the idea through to him," I shrugged sighing remembering all the schemes I had tried to get a real piano, " I guess that I'm just a bit picky about my music."

" When you can play as well as you can Alexandra I think that you deserve the right to get a bit picky," Gramps chuckled, " You and the Doc... I mean that young man should spend the night here so you and I can go stargazing tonight like old times..."

I winked at Gramps playfully, " I think that we could, only if you're up for it."

" Are you calling me old?" he asked in mock shock.

" What if i am?" I said tauntingly to him.

" Just remember Alexandra no matter how old I get I can always kick your behind into next week!" he said to me poking my shoulder playfully making me giggle.

We pretended to argue with each other before long though Sylvia was brought into the room by all the racket that we were making, her arms folded across her chest and her foot tapping tersely on the floor. She never thought that Gramps was a good influence on me, but no matter how hard that she tried she would never be able to separate Gramps and I. Best friends to the end we were thick as thieves, Doctor came in after her watching Gramps and I play around, I laughed freely. There was nothing to worry about, I could be who I really was and never had to worry about what tomorrow would bring because I was here for now and that was all that mattered.

" Really Dad! Stop! It's time to eat!" Sylvia said trying to remain firm and parental but even at this point she was laughing herself.

" Alright... Alright I'm coming," Gramps pushed himself off the couch with a little bit of my help and we walked into the dinner room where a lavish dinner was set out.

" Wow... this is amazing..." I sat between Gramps and Doctor at the table.

" Your friend... John right? Well he helped me cook all of this, he's a good little chief," Sylvia reached across the table to squeeze the Doctors hand.

Dinner was amazing and I smiled as I ate proud of the Doctor, he had made friends with my family, I put my free hand on his leg patting him a little. All he could do was blush a little then smile at me gently. I felt on top of the world.


	21. Chapter 21

~~A.N.~~ So this is a bit of a more deeper chapter, also don't own the lyrics to the song HOw TO save a life by the Fray

Sylvia gave me some pajamas and shower stuff for me to use so that I'd be able to get clean before I went out to with Gramps to look out at the stars. I let myself up to the same room that I had stayed in while I was a kid a large smile spread across my face, it was just like how it was when I was a kid. A pang of sadness hit my chest but I pushed it aside as I strode into the bathroom, the tiles were the same whitewash color that seemed to be speckled with sand, there was normal brand name shampoo and conditioner in the shower, then the home made lavender soap. It was a clear soap with flecks of actual lavender in it, as a kid it had always made my skin soft and made me smell like lavender.

I turned to the vanity mirror and picked up the brush starting to comb out my silver hair, I looked so different, but they still knew immediately that it was me. My mom would have described it as kin calling to kin, that no matter what I looked like I would always be their family. I sighed stretching as I turned on the hot water in the shower waiting for it to warm up before I stepped in. At first it began as just a little humming before it eclipsed into actually signing.

"Step one you say we need to talk

He walks you say sit down it's just a talk

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

Between the lines of fear and blame

And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best

Cause after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense

Without granting innocence

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you've told him all along

And pray to God, he hears you

And I pray to God, he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice

You lower yours and grant him one last choice

Drive until you lose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend

Somewhere along in the bitterness

And I would have stayed up with you all night

Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life"

The Fray had been a favorite of mine because like Coldplay they used real piano in their music, using the soap I massaged out the kinks and the soreness in my body. Letting the warm water relax me, like washing away bad dreams, once I was done I dried off and put on the pajamas that consisted of a tight tank top and sweatpants. I french braided my hair letting it fall down my back, the braid bouncing as I walked. Making my way to the door back into the bedroom I froze seeing the Doctor,he was changing pulling off his shirt revealing his toned lower abdomen. Once it was over his head I could see the jagged white scar on his chest, shaped like a curved moon, he had seen me but he didn't move or make any protests as I reached forward to run my fingertips over the scar.

I looked up into his face trying to gauge his reaction before I put both of my hands flat on his chest putting my head right above my hand. His hand reached around my waist holding me against him, I blushed and he lowered his head to mine, I instinctively got up on my toes to reach him. Before our lips could touch there was a loud banging on the door making us jump away from each other.

" I'm ready when you are Alexandra!" Gramps called through the door before I heard his foot falls headed down the stairs.

" Ok! I'll be there in a second," I head towards the doctor again, jumping up and kissing him gently on the cheek before running out to my grandpa.

We walked out into the chilly evening, up to the same hill that we always went to, I helped him set up the telescope, then laid in the grass besides the telescope as Gramps sat on his cooler. Hours passed and we chatted with each other about random things, I loved the time I could spend with him doing just simple things.

" You love him don't you?" Gramps asked me suddenly.

" Who do you mean gramps?" I said blushing looking up at Gramps.

" Him. The Doctor, you love him don't you Alexandra?" he asked looking down at my looking away from the telescope.

"Yes... I really do," then I fell asleep in the soft grass.


	22. Chapter 22

~~A.N.~~ So 22 chapters in, maybe it's time to introduce some ideas of a marriage? We're going off the idea that the Doctor hasn't married River at all. What do you guys think of that?

I had fallen asleep, completely at peace with myself, while I had been asleep Doctor came out to where Gramps and I were. He had brought a nice thick blanket with him laying it over my body gently but made sure that he didn't awaken me. Gramps looked up at him questioningly then back into the telescope looking up into the sky, he seemed a bit stiff and formal with him. Doctor pulled out a dark blue velvet ring box, he rolled the container in his fingers wanting to talk to Gramps but not sure how to start asking. They stood a bit awkwardly around my sleeping form not speaking at all, Doctor turned his eyes upwards towards the sky tracing a constellation speaking to himself in a silent voice.

" Do you love her," Gramps asked him coolly still not looking at him, I would have sighed if I heard him ask Doctor that, it was just like Gramps to be so overprotective of me.

The Doctor was still looking up at the stars a blush starting to creep up from his neck and into his cheeks, " Yes, I do, with all of my heart. That's why I have a question for you."

Gramps looked up and over at him, " What's your question."

" I know that it's usually traditional to ask the girls father for permission but I believe it would mean much more to her if you would give us your blessing," Doctor handed Gramps the velvet box, " May I have your permission to marry Alexandra? I love her more than the earth, and moon and stars, she is the center of my universe, I would do anything to be with her. She is the most important person that has ever lived, I want to hold her and cherish her forever."

Gramps opened the velvet box a bit skeptically, inside was an antique looking rose gold up and down the band were diamonds and rubies, then in the center was a large diamonds with rubies encircling it. It was a truly beautiful ring, antique, probably one of a kind, something that Gramps knew that I would be proud to wear. Gently closing the lid of the little ring box he handed it back to the Doctor which he slipped into his pocket. Gramps gave me a little look then up to Doctor and gave him a little smile.

" Yes... you have my blessing. Just treat her like a princess that she. Give her all the respect that she deserves and... don't be afraid to show her a little more affection because I think she would like that. Also... that is a lovely ring," Gramps smiled, " Well I'm done for the night. Just make sure that Alexandra gets in safely."

Grampa packed up his things then started to head into the house with a little wave from the doorway leaving the back porch light on. Doctor looked down at me, studying my position to see if he could easily carry me inside without me waking up. Studying my form some more he scooped me into his arms and I made a small mewing sound which made him chuckle as he walked up to the house and inside. Finally, all was well, no aliens to fight, nothing to ruin this one peaceful moment, he kissed the top of my head before he laid me in the soft bed of my childhood then made himself a place on the floor to sleep.

Next Morning

I could feel the warm sun hitting my skin making me smile as I woke up, sitting up a bt drowsily I looked around then saw the Doctors head on the edge of the bed. He looked uncomfortable sleeping like that, I poked his forehead trying to awaken him but it didn't seem to be working the way I wanted it too. I pouted a bit childishly then started to firmly poke his cheek when he began to mumble in his sleep, finally after a good few minutes of poking he opened his eyes and looked up at me. A sleepy smile was on his face and it made me giggle more than it probably should have then he pushed himself up to kiss my forehead softly.

" 'ood mornin'" he mumbled out as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

" Good morning to you too sunshine," I smiled looking down at him and he chuckled a little.

" Are you ready to start to travel again?" Doctor asked me kindly as he put a gentle hand on my cheek.

" Yes I'm ready, I just really needed to see my Gramps, thank you for this. It meant more than you could ever imagine to me," I smiled at him and he moved me down to the floor so that I could sit on his lap.

I leaned into his chest and my eyes fluttered shut feeling his arm wrap around my waist holding me close to him, his head on my head. I blushed but enjoyed this strange closeness that we were having, but I loved it, I never wanted to have it end, more, I just wanted more, more of his gentle touches and sweet kisses. I gentle hand was on my jaw making me tilt my head towards his own, I opened my eyes with a little flutter. His tense lips pressed to my willing ones, my heart began to beat faster, his own mouth starting to get more comfortable, I melted into his touch nudging him to go further. It was like I hit a brick wall, he suddenly froze and moved me off of his lap, he stood and retreated to the bathroom, I stared at the door tears forming, what had I done wrong? He came back into the bedroom a short while later, I was already changed and downstairs eating some breakfast with Gramps.

" Are you sure you two have to leave? You don't have too if you don't want to," Sylvia said putting down another plate of bacon on the table.

" I think it's the best for them Sylvia, they're two young people that need to go out and explore the world. Not be stuck in this house with us," Gramps smiled putting a hand on mine, " That's what you want of course?"

I nodded, i knew that Gramps wanted me to stay here and be with him but he always defended me and what I wanted, the Doctor was taking a long time so I excused myself to go upstairs to check on him. He wasn't there, I jumped down the stairs and outside, the TARDIS gone, my heart ripped in two. He had left me, left me here in Chiswick, how could he?! I knew it, I was just another toy to him, but... he would have at least hinted at him leaving... had something else happened to him? I growled lowly, I needed to talk to Jack... he has said the Torchwood was in Cardiff. I couldn't just sit here in Chiswick... I ran into the house to talk to Gramps.

" Gramps... I need to get to Cardiff." I was a bit breathless, " Please... it's an emergency."

" Why? I thought you and him were going to leave and such, go explore," Gramps said tilting his head to the side thoughtfully.

" He's gone... somethings happened to him and the best place for me to go. I can't really tell you but it is really important that I get there as soon as possible," I said to Gramps slightly frantic.

" I'll take you. Where in Cardiff?" Gramps stood and put a calming hand on my shoulder.

" Roald Dahl Plass... I think... yea Roald Dahl Plass." I said remembering the name from somewhere, I couldn't pinpoint where.

Gramps rushed to get his keys and things ready as I brushed my hair out and waited outside by the car, the drive was scenic in some parts and I was getting to see areas of the UK that I had never seen before. But, Gramps was driving like a madman and we got there in half the time that it should have, we arrived at the Plass thing and I got out of the car. So, this is where Torchwood is, I guess Jack isn't going to come out here and give me a warm welcome is he?

Inside of Torchwood

No POV

" Who is she?" Ianto Jones said watching the monitors closely seeing the white haired girl walk around the Plass as though too look for something.

" I don't know... I don't think she's just here to look at the fountain though," Gwen Cooper saw the screen as well, " Hey Jack! Come look at this!"

Jack Harkness walked over to the pair a bit questioningly, " Is something wrong?"

" There's a girl out there sir, she's just walking around the tower staring at it, like she's trying to find something. It didn't seem right, also there is some sort of energy source that is interfering with our systems, the energy seems to be coming off of her." Ianto said as he typed away at a keyboard trying to combat the strange signals I was giving off, " It's like she's covered in rift energy, but, she's harnessing it somehow. Containing it. Jack... I don't know what she is."

Jack smiled, that was Alexandra Tarvin, " That is one of the most amazing people that I have ever met, don't activate the lift for her, I want her to figure out the long way around."

Jack began to walk off back towards his office but Gwen wasn't satisfied with his cryptic answer, couldn't he see the threat that girl was posing to Torchwood? She chased after Jack and grabbed his arm as he walked into his office and he turned a bit surprised towards her.

" Who is she really to you Jack? Some sex partner?" Gwen's voice had more acid in it than she really went to have.

" Don't ever say that about her again,"Jack's voice was harsh, " Do you understand me?"

Gwen back away, this wasn't just some girl to Jack, she was somehow very important to him, now the rest of the team was encircled around the monitor watching her search. After a few hours of pointless circling the girl headed towards the pizza shop that we always ordered our pizza from, she walked in and got a slice and sat at a small booth eating it. Ianto flipped the sound on from the camera's that he had in the shop.

" Hello... you look lost. Are you alright?" the normal delivery boy sat across from the girl, he seem to be rather attracted to her.

" I am a bit lost... I'm looking for somewhere named Torchwood, but I can't find it to save my life," the girl sighed hanging her head taking another delicate bite out of her food.

" Torchwood? I know where that is! It's a bay hotel, I take pizza there all the time, I can show if you want." the group watching the small discussion all turned to stare at Owen, he had yet again ordered the pizza under the name Torchwood.

The delivery boy got a pizza and then he and the young woman began to walk towards our front entrance by the water. Ianto rushed out to the front to be the desk clerk, the pizza was handed over to the white haired companion the delivery boy walked girl smiled walked into the front office, she still seemed very confused Ianto thought.

Alexandra POV

So... Torchwood was just a really crappy hotel? It seemed to be the front of whatever Torchwood really was, Jack made it hard enough for me to find though.

" Hello? May I help you with something?" there was a tall man in a suit standing behind the welcome desk.

" Yes... I'm looking for Jack Harkness, or Torchwood. One or the other would be useful," I smiled at him setting the pizza on the desk.

The man swallowed hard, " There's no one here by that name, I'm sorry."

" You're lying, it's written all over your face." the man tried to interupt me, " Shush! I'm talking. I know for one that you're lying because Jack wouldn't lie to me. Two, your suit is way too expensive for you to be some sort of crappy hotel owner. Lastly, your eyes shift to the side by a small bit when you said that, I'm assuming you're nervous tick. also I'm guessing if I do this," I reach across the conitor my fingers running under the lip of the desk finding an button, " That if I did that a door would open."

I pressed the button and door opened, behind the door was Jack in all of his trench coat glory leaving the tall man astounded.

"Hello Alexandra, welcome to Torchwood." Jack opened his arms for a hug that I willingly took.


	23. Chapter 23

~A.N~ The Doctor has been kidnapped! By who... i think that I'm going to have some sort of like... cyber terrorist group or something like that kidnap him... it'll be interesting to see what happens with everything. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I need reviews for my writing so please leave me with ideas or whatever.

" So... Torchwood is a crappy hotel?" I said after Jack and I hugged each other warmly making me notice how cold I felt, " When you were talking about it I imagined this awesome place... not... this..."

" Torchwood is not a crappy hotel! This is a tourist information desk to come and ask us useless question, which is just a cover of what Torchwood really is, follow me and I'll show you," Jack smiled walking into a damp tunnel.

" My mom always told me not to follow strange men!" I giggled following Jack into the depths of the tunnel.

We went past a rolling gear door into a large circular room, it sort of reminded me of the main room of the TARDIS, only instead of all the controls and blinking lights there were workstations. The room had been buzzing with the sounds of typing and small machinery humming away, a buzz of voices filled the room that were quickly silenced by us entering through the rolling door. I saw a small asian woman with ink black hair and bangs that framed her olive face, a tall thin man with a flirtatious smile, the man in the nice suit who had been up at the desk slithered past us from behind and I saw the last woman in the room, she had pale skin and dark brown hair a thin smile revealed the space between her front teeth. They seemed semi hostile towards me and I looked down away from them my silver hair creating a curtain in front of my face. These people already didn't seem to like me and I wasn't quite sure why, I hadn't done anything to offend them have I?

" Ok team gather around I have someone I'd like you too met," Jack called out to the people below us, they quickly made a U shape around Jack and I seeming to keep their distance from me like I had some sort of plague, " I'd like you all to meet Alexandra Tarvin, my self proclaimed goddaughter," he made a pointed look at the pale woman, " Like this is our home it is her's as well. Please introduce yourselves and mingle while I go do my paperwork."

Jack walked up to an office like room, I wanted to chase after him and grab the sleeve of his coat and make him stay near me, to not leave me by myself by these people who seemed to want to tear my head off. I stood my ground trying to keep myself from trembling in fear but kept my gaze downcast hiding my face from their view.

" So... who the hell are you really?" the pale woman asked malice embedded deeply in her voice making me flinch back.

I looked up suddenly my hair jumping away from my face, " Huh? I'm Alexandra... like Jack said."

"How could you just call him Jack! Who do you think you are?!" she got closer pointing a finger at my chest menacingly making the larger man hold her back.

" I'm nothing more than just who he told you I am! Please just stop this now its pointless to keep doing this when I've already told you that I didn't know what you were talking about! Jack... he's like a father to me now that I don't have one. There's nothing else other than that I can tell you, I only came here to ask for help, I don't mean to be a threat to you and Torchwood, I... Jack is the only one that can help me." I looked at the woman with a firm determination, she hissed spun on her heel and walked away mumbling.

" I'm sorry about that Miss Tarvin, Gwen is just, protective of all of us here. I'm Ianto Jones," he held out a hand to me which I gave a firm shake.

" Owen Harper," A man shook my hand that was the one I had called flirtatious earlier and he gave me a normally heart melting smile that just made me arch my eyebrow at him.

" Toshiko Sato, nice to meet you," the small asian woman waved at me and I gave a small wave back at her.

" It's nice to meet all of you but I have to go talk to Jack about something," I carefully slipped away from them and went up to the office Jack had walked into.

He looked up from some papers that he was signing and smiled at me, in my increasing panicked state I began to babble out what was going on, I didn't even seem to breath. Infact, I didn't breath, I collapsed to the floor hitting my head on a crate on the floor making me faint.

Unknown Location

NO POV

The Doctor shifted as the drug induced sleepiness began to leave him system giving him some sort of control over his body, though that newly found movement didn't help him get far. He was bound to some sort of chair with coarse rope around his wrists behind his back then his ankles to the metal legs of the chair. He began to struggle making the heavy chair rock back and forth tipping heavily almost to the verge of falling over, a hard ball gag was in his mouth making his jaw lock. Doctor stared around the room in panic, where was Alexandra? Where was she?! Adrenaline coursed through his veins, he couldn't hold in the panic anymore he was trying to get out of the ties that held him down, bruising the sensitive flesh of the underside of his wrists.

" Struggling like that won't help you, all you'll do is break your wrist," a childish girls voice came from somewhere in the room that he was being held in.

" Who are you?! Where's Alexandra?!" Doctor yelled out to the voice echoing in the room painfully ringing in his ears.

" You are rather loud aren't you?" the small girl giggled mockingly, " Who's Alexandra? Is she one of your special friends? You're so distraught, just a scared little boy."

" What do you need?! What do you want from me! Did you take her!" he got more frantic, rock the chair enough so that it fell over and the Doctor hit his head on the floor.

Little footsteps lightly resounded towards where he laid on the floor, he saw a small foot clad in a white leather sandal with a gold buckle holding it around her thin ankle. The small foot nudged at his waist as she giggled at his floor bound form, her little foot sort of tickled as it nudged at his side. But, when he saw her draw back the small foot he could feel the kick before it actually landed in his side.

" We are Angel's Cry, and you will help us take over the United States in the name of peace and justice. For far too long they have ran the world with their military, bring war to third world countries that pose no threat to their lives or country. WE, the Angel's Cry shall show them what it feels like to be invaded, to not be able to protect themselves," the girl giggled viciously, " And you Doctor will help us hack into their mainframe, taking over the FBI, CIA, DOD, DHS, any sort of military defense. It will be beautiful."

Doctor still breathless from the hard kick said in a gasping voice, " Who says that I'll help you?"

" If you ever want to see your precious little Alexandra again then you'll help us, of course if we put our mind to it we would easily find and bring her in. There's no saying what we'll do to her if we have to result to that." the girl giggled, " I know you'll help us..."

The small girl walked away leaving the Doctor in his overturned position while he was left to think about Alexandra and the danger she was in, the feeling of dread filled his stomach. He closed his eyes and tried to rest, the next day would come and he would deal with those challenges as they come. Plans... thats what he needed... a plan.


	24. Chapter 24

~A.N.~ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Or I shall cry tears of not writing... please I need to hear from you guys... PLEASE!

Torchwood

Alexandra POV

My head throbbed in beat to my heart and lights danced over my eyes like exotic dancers mesmerizing me with the brightness of the lights. But, with the beauty of the lights was a double edged blade, with each flux of the lights a sharp pain hit me making tears form and spill down my cheeks in angry streams. What had happened to me? Slowly my eyes decided to flutter open and I saw even brighter, hospital grade lights shining down on my face making me twist my head away.

" Looks like sleeping beauty is awake so we won't be needing your services today Owen the fake prince," I heard the girl Gwen's voice, she sounded much less angry and threatening than she had earlier.

" Meh..." I roll over on the cold table shivering as my bare skin touched the cold metal, Jack was at my side, his hand on my wrist, " Jack... hurt..."

" You're alright princess, you just forgot breath as heavily as you should have, probably because you were just panicked. How does your head feel though? I think you hit it on something when you passed out," Jack looked at me with a calculating smile, " We know where the Doctor is... but... you won't be happy when I tell you though..."

I start to sit up and Jack supported my back carefully, " Where... I can get him back, he's my responsibility to watch anyway."

Jack looked between me and the rest of his team, like they were having a silent conference between all of them, I frown not appreciating not being able hear what they were talking about. I swung my legs around to the other side and glared up at Jack putting on a small coat that was on the table next to where I was laying putting it on and stood up.

" Just tell me where and I'll get him back myself, I understand that it's far too much to ask of you to come with me to get him back," I spoke a bit more tersely than I normally would to Jack, " So who has Doctor and where are they?"

Jack looked at me shocked and grabbed my arm, " There's no way in hell that I'll let you go after him yourself! You have no clue who you're going after! Please... ALexandra. Don't be stupid,"I looked at Jack, tears glistened in my eyes, " I wouldn't want my team to come but, it's my job to keep you safe Alexandra."

" Jack..." I was about to protest his coming with me but he cut me off.

" Don't 'Jack' me. I'm the only one who knows where he is and without me you won't know either," Jack gave a heartwarming smile, " There's no way around it Alexandra, we're going to have a little adventure together."

" Miss Tarvin, may I come with you and Jack on your errand to find the Doctor?" Ianto stepped forward smiling hopefully at me, I could feel Jack stiffen beside me.

" I'm not sure Mr. Ianto... I think it's up to Jack since he's the one holding control with this whole thing. You can try to convince him to let you come with us then of course I would be ok with it," I smiled, " Also, just call me Alexandra."

Jack released my arm and soon Ianto and Jack were face to face with a strange closeness, the others had looked away from the two of them but I was mesmerized by them together. Ianto put a gentle hand on Jack's forearm, it seemed more intimate than I could understand flowed between them like a electricity. Was this what real love look like? I sighed and turned away, it was ripping at my heart, the pain made me dizzy.

Angel's Cry Organization

Doctor POV

Ok, what are my priorities, number one, keep Alexandra safe, number two, make sure that no one can get into the TARDIS, number three, get out of this alive. I twisted in the rope ties trying to get in a more comfortable position with less pressure on my head and upper shoulder, admittedly twisting as . much as I did wasn't a good idea. My wrists were tender from all the rubbing, it definitely hurt more than he would have imagined, a door in the distant opened then slammed shut. My hearts raced, was this fear? Did that little girl scare me? Adrenaline poured into my veins fight or flight start to take over my mind set, how to run, how to hide. No. I'm a timelord, I am NOT afraid of a little girl, then what am I fearing? Yes, I can see what it is now, I am afraid for someone, afraid for Alexandra.

I can't let them get to her, they'll kill her for sure with they get to her, I do miss Alexandra, her smiles and giggles. Her hair glittered like the moon or the stars in the midnight sky, people call her hair just white, but nothing about Alexandra is flat. There was a rainbow of silver, when her hair would catch the sun it glittered with a rainbow of colors. Her eyes were like jewels that showed the so many inner layers that make Alexandra who she truly was. She was the world's last true mystery that I was meant to solve, she was the ultimate prize in all ways, she was just a beautiful person, inside and out. I was in a dream like state feeling like Alexandra was there, I was comforting her, I must of hurt her so much.

I grit my teeth shaking my head, if I ever got to see my Alexandra again she was going to hate me for sure, I left her all alone in Chiswick without a world. Admittedly I don't think I could have told her where I was going even if I wanted to, tears burned in my eyes, she's already long forgotten me. Now I'm just a story in her mind, I hope it's a good story, I sighed as the small girl's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

" Some's been restless," the harsh giggle, " Are you ready to start your work with us Mr. Doctor? I do believe it would be in your best interest to just comply with what we are asking for both you and Miss Alexandra, oh and by the way we know where she is. Cardiff, Wales, and at any moment if we want to take her and... well we'll see what master wants to do with her.":

" Please... do whatever you want to me... don't touch or go near Alexandra. I'll even help you if thats what it takes to, just let her live her life out by herself without any of your Angel's Cry agents bothering her," I looked up at the girl but could only see the very bottom lace fringe of a summer dress that matched the white sandals.

" You sure are protective of this Alexandra girl aren't you? It might be fun to see you squirm and beg as we torture her in front of you." she giggled as though to consider this plan, my hearts plummeted, " But sadly our master agrees with you that the girl should be left alone, but he does give a warning. If she tries to come after you or to take us on in anyway then we will not hesitate to attack and kill her if necessary. Now! Let's get a move on, Tickle come in and bring him to the command room, be 'gentle' with him."

I was jostled the chair I was on got straightened then yanked by my hair onto a metal dolly pulled by a large man the only thought going through my mind was, Jack don't let Alexandra come here, don't let her try to save me because there will be nothing left to save.

Torchwood

Alexandra POV

I was massaging my temples, my head was still buzzing in pain from my little fall, with Jack and Ianto talking as loudly they were about plans for getting Doctor back from the Internet Terrorists called Angel's Cry. There were backpacks filled with different sorts of weapons and technologies that were supposed to help make breaking into the compound easier, all it was helping me do was feel pissy. Ianto suddenly slammed his hands down on Jack's desk hard which made me look up and glare at him, he looked over seeing my strong glare and softened his voice a little bit. Jack though didn't seem to take the hint on being quiet and continued to be loud, seemed like to me that he chose to get even louder making my head throb twice as much making it hurt for me to even rub my temples.

" JACK! Please! Just shut UP!" I yelled looking at him angrily and he blinked in surprise at my sudden outburst, I also felt guilty for yelling at him, " Sorry for yelling my head just really hurts still from earlier... I need to take a walk, stretch a little and get some water into my system. I'll be back in a little bit."

I stood up and started to walk out of his office when Jack said in a more library tone voice, " Ok just stay where I can see you alright?"

I nodded heading down into the center area where the rest of the Torchwood team was, they all looked at me with sidelong glances, Toshiko the small little Asian was the one who seemed to be the one who seemed not as hateful as Gwen was. She gave me a smile and waved me over towards her station where she was working on some sort of military computer typing away on some computer program.

" How are you Alexandra?" she asked me softly aware of my headache.

" My head hurts a lot Toshiko," I frowned and she looked up at me with a comforting smile.

" I can tell," she pulled up what seemed to be her purse and took out a white medicine bottle of Advil, " Have these, around Ianto and Jack you'll get a lot of headaches, at least this numb the pain a bit."

I took the bottle gratefully and went out in search of some water, finding a small kitchen I filled a glass up with water and shakily took one of the small pills swallowing it quickly. I leaned over the the sink my fingers curled tightly over the edge of counter, I felt nauseous and scared, was I ready to take on some sort of terrorist group? Did I really have a choice? No, I didn't the Doctor's life could be on the line and there was no way I would risk that just because I was a little bit scared off what was going to happen. I spun on my heel away from the sink determinedly and began to move towards Jack's office again ready to finally get suited up to. I climbed up the stairs towards where Jack was and Ianto looked over as I entered into the office.

" Ok Jack I'm ready so suit me up for battle," I smiled putting my hands on my hips in fists flipping my hair back over my shoulder that had fallen into my face.

" Well alright then let's get started," Jack tossed me a sheathed serrated knife on a silver chain, " Learn to use that and keep it on your person always. A knife might just save your life and can be your best ally."

I smiled up at Jack, " I will keep it always."


	25. Chapter 25

~A.N.~ Review! Review! Please! I need your reviews like I need the air in my lungs please leave me REVIEWS!

Three Hours Earlier

Road Leaving Cardiff

Alexandra POV

I fidgeted a lot, I was nervous, the weight of the chain around my neck was a constant reminder of what we were about to do, breaking into a terrorist organization to rescue the most important man in the universe. Jack was in the front driving the strange armored car that Torchwood had for their covert missions throughout Wales when it came to alien activity. Now we were driving through the countryside blowing up a large cloud of smoke behind us, Ianto sat besides me looking over at me as I fidgeted around in my seat. Ianto didn't seem comfortable being near me yet, he wouldn't really look at me, I watched the rolling hills flash past us, then a soft sigh and he put a gentle hand on my knee. I jerked a little, not necessarily scared just mainly startled by him suddenly reaching towards me.

" Miss Tar... I mean Alexandra are you alright?" Ianto asked me in a soft voice.

" Yes... I guess." I gave a distant answer looking outside still.

" You're worried about killing someone aren't you?" Ianto's voice was serious and I looked at him eyes wide, he was right, then he reached towards my chest lifting up the knife in it's leather sheath, " Alexandra, strength isn't being able to kill someone. Strength is the power to know how to let someone go, to have mercy on someone. To have forgiveness in your heart, then using that forgiveness on someone. Guilt hurts more than any cut from a blade or a bullet from a gun."

He sat back in his seat calmly looking at me, I took a moment to let the words sink in about what he was truly telling me, " Ianto... You're right."

He smiled at me and I smiled back, " Thank you really."

" Well since you two love birds back there are being all touchy feely emotional fun fest and aren't paying attention to what's going on around us, I suppose that I'll have to tell you that we are barely one mile out from the compound, get your gear on and get ready," Jack said sounding irritated with my and Ianto.

" J-jack... We're not love birds!" I blushed angrily as Ianto crawled in the back to change into his black stealth suit.

" Let's just say that I'm more than a little bit protective of Ianto, he is my best friend. Been part of Torchwood since the beginning," Jack said looking at me for second with the rear view mirror.

" It probably isn't helping your protective nature that you're also in a relationship with him either is it? Especially when he so willingly put his life on the line for you," I said to Jack as I took my own suit and climbed in the back passing Ianto.

I stripped down to the bare basics and pulled on the snug fitting suit, though it clung to my body like a second skin it was stretchy making movement as easy as possible. Around my neck was another piece that doubled as a hood and a face mask, in the material of the face mask was a air filter that would keep me safe from inhalation of most man made and alien chemicals. The suit was made of an alien materiel, similar to kelver but much lighter and thinner, not to mention that it was close to being twice as strong as any kelver made by the government for their military. I tied my hair up in a tight sock bun securing it to my head so that it couldn't be used against me in any hand to hand combat.

Once I was changed i crawled back up to the front by Ianto who was wearing something similar to what I had on, Jack though hadn't changed and didn't seem on planning too.

Angel's Cry Compound

Doctor POV

I was pulled out of the dark room and into a bright hallway making me snap my eyes shut and they watered angrily mixing with my own real tears, was hurting thousands of innocent Americans worth saving one person? I can't save everyone so who is worth saving to me? Alexandra of course is and always will be my top priority, she is the last true timelord and I have to protect her, the chair I was on was pushed off the dolly throwing me off balance and I fell to the ground with a hard jerk the chair landing on top of me.

" Awww! You're so clumsy Doctor!" the small girl giggled as TIckle hauled me up to an upright position and I glared at the small girl now able to see her full form.

She couldn't have been much older than seven, outwardly she had such an innocence that you could never imagine that she was part of an hacker terrorist group. She was platinum blonde, with tan skin and ice blue eyes, those eyes, they would always haunt me, she had seen so much pain and bloodshed. A little girl in a sundress would be the most adorable image to anyone right? No... all I could see from this girl is a small once pure girl now spattered in the blood of her fellow man, maybe even her own family. It made me feel sick to my stomach even thinking about it but what made worse was that someone _made _her like this, that she didn't chose her path out of free will. She giggled again and I grit my teeth as she opened a steel fortified door inside was the whole computer programed mind of the organization.

" This will be your new home Doctor!" she smiled as I was wheeled inside of the room, " And before the silly thought comes across your mind don't even try to use these computers to hack into the mainframe to call for help. There will be someone in here at all times to make sure that you don't try anything funny." There was a quick knock on the door, " Ahh! That must be your new little friend! Come in!"

I was expecting another one of the Angel's Cry goons but it was a girl, she had silver hair and violet hair, my heart started to pick up in tempo. Alexandra? She was wearing a combat outfit a survival knife on a chain was around her neck, a cameo back pack hooked over her shoulders.

" I'm here to save you Doctor," she said smiling.


	26. Chapter 26

~.A.N.~ HEY! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINALE CHAPTER! THEN WE MOVE TO BOOK 2

Angel's Cry Compound

Doctor POV

" WHO ARE YOU! Where is Brawnson!" The small girl screeched, Alexandra seemed to move faster than sound, she disappeared then reappeared in front of the girl.

My gut knotted, the gleam in those violet eyes that I loved seemed to hold the malice of murder within them, she couldn't, she wouldn't! I was going to yell out to her to stop, to not hurt the girl, but all Alexandra did was simply put her thumb on the girl's forehead.

"Sofa barn, ekki hreyfa ekki," Alexandra's voice was like the gentle touch of the wind on my cheek, mothering and soft.

The girl went limp in Alexandra's, laying her gently on the floor she turned to me pulling the survival knife from the sheath and sliced away the ties that bound me. Her face was dirty and smudged, her hair was speckled with some black dirt of ash of some sort, she gingerly twisted her wrist as though it was hurt. It was obvious that she had taken a beating she never would be the same again, she wouldn't be able to see the world in the same way ever again. But maybe that was a good thing, traveling with me or even staying with Jack in Cardiff she would see and experience things that were far worse than what she just went through. She might even get some sense into her head that traveling with me or even being a timelord wasn't just a walk in the park, Alexandra would be haunted by what she sees or what other people have to see.

" Doctor! We have to go! We don't have time to waste!" she was pulling on my sleeve and I could tell from her voice that she had been talking to me for a while and I was just lost in thought.

We were running, which through all my adventures with my friends it wasn't so strange for me to be running but why did she come after me? Why try to come and rescue me from these people, why couldn't she just live in Chiswick with her family and forget about me. We busted out of this hell hole of a compound and I saw Jack and then Ianto by the Torchwood jeep.

Alexandra POV

I didn't care how angry he was at me or what he was going to do to me once we got back to the TARDIS, hopefully he wasn't going to leave me in Chiswick... I whimpered making the Doctor look down at me. I could feel his powerful glare boring into me angry coming off of him in thick waves making me shiver in fear, Jack was staring down the Doctor at the same time, the angry electricity that flowed between the two of the them made me flinch.

" Ok guys we can't keep having a pissing contest! We have to get going," Ianto growled tugging Jack into the car then I shoved the Doctor in as well wincing.

At some point during the raid I had my calf cut, it was rather deep and hurt a lot, I limped into the car sitting beside Ianto who saw the blood making the outfit cling to my leg, he let a low almost silent hiss. He lifted up my leg to his lap, again I winced because my muscles weren't too happy to bend that way, he took the black fabric of my pant leg and began to roll it up my leg. Since the blood had already started to dry it ripped away my partial scab, I felt the air hit my open cut and I almost screamed, it was a sharp burning that attacked my nerves and took the fast track straight to my brain. Ianto frowned deeply as Jack and the Doctor started to argue and he started to treat it by pulling out some water and rinsing the wound with water which again caused the itching burning feeling, tears pooled in my eyes threatening to spill over.

" Shhh... I know it hurts Alexandra, it'll go away soon," Ianto said calmly as he dabbed my cut with a clean rag, the Doctor turned and saw my injury.

His eyes got wide and I looked at him then hung my head down, " Alex...no..."

I whimpered as Ianto pressed down harder and I felt ashamed, " I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Ianto kept tending to my cut and at some point we got to the Torchwood base, I turned about to slide out of the car but the Doctor caught me picking me up. I yelped surprised as he carried me bridal style keeping me snug to his chest, I immediately felt much more relaxed as I started to drift off being in his warm embrace.

Two hours later

A gentle numbness was in my hurt leg, it was such a strange feeling and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not, my mind was cloudy from some sort of drug, I opened my eyes and could see a foggy outline or Rory bent over the my legs. He was wearing what seemed to be a soft sea foam green scrubs with a surgical mask on, I tried to tilt my head to the side in confusion but I wasn't able too, my heart rate began to pick up, I was restrained and I didn't like it. There was a loud beeping that seemed to be tracking my heart rate as it climbed and fell, it quickened dramatically quick making Rory look up at the monitor his voice suddenly called out to some unseen people.

" She's going into cardiac arrest!" Rory said to someone.

Then there was a hand wrapped in mine and the soothing voice of my beloved Doctor, I tried to smile, " Relax Alexandra, deep breaths, you'll be just fine."

The beeping from the monitor returned to a normal level even if it was slightly fast, whatever they were doing to me it was obviously very important to the Doctor and Rory, where was Amy? It was very unlike her to leave Rory alone to do anything that involved the Doctor, soon the drug induced fogginess was gone and pain came to me, Rory came up towards my face and started to undo leather straps that bound me down to a cold surgical table.

"Wha' 'appened?" I asked groggily as the Doctor helped me sit up slowly.

" We had to stitch up your leg from that cut you got, I'm amazed that you stayed under as long as you did," Rory said washing his hands and putting his wedding ring back on.

"oh... where's Amy?" I said still groggy, all this talking was giving me a headache, then I noticed that the Doctor wouldn't look at me, " Doctor?"

He turned away more so that his whole face from hidden from me, I heard Rory sigh behind me as he slipped out of the room and I grabbed the Doctors arm gently tugging on the cuff of his coat. He turned, sorrow and pain filled his eyes making my heart drop.

"Doctor...No..." I shook my head, he was blaming himself, " Don't you dare, don't you dare blame yourself! I went there after you knowing that I could get hurt."

" Alexandra! I'm not worth it! I'm not worth dying for! The world, no the universe wouldn't miss me if I was gone. There would be no change!" The Doctor said shaking my shoulders.

" Doctor I have seen everything you've done, the people you've helped, the universe certainly doesn't agree that you can die. The stars are screaming, 'Doctor don't go, you can't die.' You put balance to his insanity with your own, I have never seen him as happy as he is with you."

I smiled more as I made the Doctor put me down, I wrapped my arms around him hugging him tightly, I would never ever let him go. He was stunned at first but then he gently hugged me back resting his chin on the top of my head, when he let me go I go on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Maybe there is some hope for me and the Doctor, just maybe...Frankly I agree, there was no way that I would leave you there, I would pay whatever price to keep you safe because I know that you would do the same," I used your arms to pull me up to a standing position testing out my leg.

It hurt and I tried to hide it but then I was pleased flush against the Doctors body as he made me hold on to his back giving me a piggyback ride. I blushed furiously as we soon left the scary surgical room stepping out into the hallways of the TARDIS, I felt completely at home, there was no way I belonged anywhere but in here. The Doctor carried me to the main room and I hid my face in the Doctors back not wanting anyone to see him carrying me around like I was a child. Because I wasn't a child!

" Oh little one, it pleases me that you are back, and that you brought the Doctor back with you, I don't know what would happen if he didn't come back," I felt the TARDIS's soft voice in my head, " Also I assure you that he doesn't think that you are a child, you are like his queen, he his king and the universe is your kingdom."


	27. Chapter 27

A-N-~LAST CHAPTER! BEFORE THE START OF MY NEXT COMPANION STORY " TIMELORD TRAPPED"

It had been a week or so since Rory sewed me back up and the Doctor wouldn't even let me move from my room, finally so tired of laying in my bed, as comfortable as it is, and demanded that he let me go do something fun. Even Amy agreed that it wasn't fair for him to keep me cooped in that room, Rory had said that with my rapid healing rate that after a few days I could walk around, the Doctor made me wait a week. It was a tuesday when I finally put on normal clothes and went out to the control room where the Doctor was leaning against the railing arguing with Rory, probably about letting me out and walk around. Amy walked towards me rolling her eyes.

" Overprotective man," Amy smiled, " But you know that he cares a lot though."

" Of course I know he does, it just can be really irritating that he treats me like I'm too fragile to walk from my room to out here." I shrugged.

The Doctor must have heard me and turned looking up at me and I smiled down at him, " Alex... what are you doing out of bed? You know that you have to let your leg heal before you start to walk around!"

" Doctor, Rory said that I needed to be off of it for a few days, I haven't walked on it for a week, I can't be stuffed in that room anymore. I really want to go have fun, it's be so depressing lately, it's like even the TARDIS is depressed..." I gave him puppy eyes, " Can we go do something fun?"

He sighed all his resolve crumbling away, " What do you want to do?"

The TARDIS jerked and I went tumbling, she was deciding where we were going next. I laughed, I had missed the excitement of going places like this. The adventures we had experienced together. Staring into the Doctors eyes I saw fear, but at the same time I saw a happiness, one that had been gone from his eyes for awhile. While the TARDIS was on her joy ride of shaking us to pieces the Doctor held fast onto me holding me up. He was still unsure if I could handle being rocked in every which way. But who cared? It was fun and I needed to feel as though I was a kid again.

We finally landed and the doors opened wide letting in warm sunlight. Soft sand was right outside and I could smell the salt in the air. Waves crashed against the coast. Running out I saw we were on some sort of tropical island. The water was a beautiful blue and I could see the coral underneath. The Doctor followed and I saw a small box shaped bulge in his coat pocket. It seemed peculiar but I didn't worry about it. I just wanted to get in that water.

Running to the waters edge Amy ran out and raced me leaving Rory and the Doctor standing beside each other awkwardly. Unsure how to precede with their actions they watched as I tackled Amy into the water, then she proceeded to pull me under as well. I had to admit that the salt water burned my stitches a little but I was happy to be out of that blue box.

" DOCTOR!" I cried to him.

He came sprinting down the beach thinking that I was hurt. Hiding in wait under the water I burst out and splashed him with the cool water giggling maniacally. He looked stunned for a moment then took off his coat and bowtie. He had a wide, face-splitting grin on his face and jumped in after me. He wrestled with me in the water tickling me as I gasped and squirmed trying to break away. Amy had taken Rory back into the TARDIS for some 'adult time' as she called it. The Doctor never seemed interested in anything like that. In some ways I wondered if he even noticed that about me. He certainly avoided touching me in certain place.

But I didn't have time to think about that as I pounced on him dunking him under the water. I wasn't about to let him beat me in a water fight, I dove deep under the water, so deep that he had lost sight of me. I could see him looking around for me. Then sneaking up behind him I jabbed his sides making him squeal like a little girl. I doubled over laughing.

" That wasn't funny!" he whined protecting his sides with his hands.

Then he stopped as though he could hear a voice, his face paled and his eyes lost their playful luster. My heart sunk, it probably meant another week of him hiding me in the TARDIS in order to ' keep me safe' . Time seemed too slow for both of us. Around us the world blurred, I thought I saw a male figure by the Doctors coat rummaging in the coat pocket. But it must have been a figment of my imagination. Because then the Doctor was beside me arms wrapped protectively around my shoulders.

"Whats wrong?" I looked up at him over my shoulder.

He broke his focus and shook his head, " Nothing… Thought I saw something…"

" Alright. Do you want to go explore the island?" I smiled gently trying to calm him more.

" Sure! We'll find somewhere and have a picnic!" He was back to his child-like self.

We got out of the water, I went and got changed while he packed us a lunch. Soon we were hiking through the dense forest chatting away idly. It was nice, we found a field to sit in and just talk while eating fish fingers and custard.

" Alexandra? May I ask you something?" He sounded nervous.

" Of course, anything." I lazily stared up at the clouds.

That's when he got on one knee in front of me. I felt like the butterflies in my stomach might just burst out of me. Then he pulled out a beautiful box.

" Alexandra, you have been the most beautiful, kind, generous, loving, and good person to everyone you meet. I love you and I want you to be my companion for time and all eternity," He opened the box showing me a ring.

I began to sob and all I could do was nod. Slipping it onto my finger burning pain spread up through my arm. I fell back my mind going dark. Memories were slipping away from me. The Doctor screamed my name… wait… Who was the Doctor? Then another voice, distinctly male called my name. Peace flowed through me, the Master had come to retrieve me.

" Where is the Master?" I opened my eyes seeing the young face of the reincarnated Master.

He was tall and thin with olive tan skin and bleached blond military style hair. His eyes still cold blue pools. The man that called himself the Doctor was beside me. Why was he even there? The Master had just asked me to marry him and I happily said yes.

" Come Alexandra. Let us go home," He held his hand out to me.

" NO ALEXANDRA PLEASE!" the strange man yelled clinging to my arm, " I'm the Doctor! Your fiance!"

I brushed off his hand with I stood taking the Master's hand I tilted my head looking at the other man puzzled," Doctor Who?"

~A.N.~ The faster I get some reviews the faster the next store gets put on! Love Ya'll BYE


End file.
